


Till Death Do Us Part

by WritersBlock039



Series: The Unmatched Records [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlock039/pseuds/WritersBlock039
Summary: "Human or alien, powers or not, we are in this together.""Till death do us part."~ Kara Danvers and Oliver Queen, "Make It Reign"They first met when Barry brought them together to fight the Dominators on Earth-1. They met again when Oliver requested her help to rescue his friends and his family. The third time they met, and when they fell in love, was when Kara needed his help in kind.One year after the events of Lian Yu, Oliver and Kara have their biggest fights yet on their hands: saving the world from Reign and the Dark Priestesses and finally freeing Star City from Ricardo Diaz once and for all. They aren't alone - Barry and his team have Clifford DeVoe to defeat, and Sara and the Legends have released Mallus.Four leaders. Four teams. One goal.And justice will reign if it is the last thing the heroes see through.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Caitlin Snow, Alex Danvers & Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Alex Danvers & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Alex Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers & Slade Wilson, Alex Danvers/Slade Wilson, Amaya Jiwe & Mick Rory, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Kara Danvers & Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen & Ralph Dibny, Barry Allen & Ralph Dibny & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Sara Lance, Barry Allen/Iris West, Cecile Horton/Joe West, Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dinah Drake & Curtis Holt & Rene Ramirez, Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Malcolm Merlyn & Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Malcolm Merlyn & Slade Wilson, Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Slade Wilson, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Malcolm Merlyn, Earth-X Leonard "Leo" Snart/Ray Terrill, Imra Ardeen & Querl Dox & Mon-El, Imra Ardeen/Mon-El, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson & Lily Stein, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson & Martin Stein, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson & Sara Lance, John Diggle & Oliver Queen, John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Kara Danvers & Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Malcolm Merlyn & Slade Wilson, Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Kara Danvers & James "Jimmy" Olsen & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers & Lucy Lane, Kara Danvers & Malcolm Merlyn, Kara Danvers & Malcolm Merlyn & Slade Wilson, Kara Danvers & Sara Lance, Kara Danvers & Slade Wilson, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Lena Luthor & Winn Schott Jr., Lena Luthor & Winn Schott Jr. & Felicity Smoak & Iris West, Lena Luthor/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Lily Stein & Martin Stein, Lois Lane & Lucy Lane, Lucy Lane & Maxwell Lord, Malcolm Merlyn & Slade Wilson, Nate Heywood & Ray Palmer, Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Nyssa al Ghul & Roy Harper & Thea Queen, Nyssa al Ghul & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Quentin Lance & Oliver Queen, Quentin Lance & Sara Lance, Querl Dox & Lex Luthor, Querl Dox & Mon-El, Roy Harper & Oliver Queen, Roy Harper & Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Ruby Arias & Evelyn Sharp, Ruby Arias & William Clayton, Ruby Arias & William Clayton & Evelyn Sharp, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, Sara Lance & Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, William Clayton & Evelyn Sharp, William Clayton & Kara Danvers, William Clayton & Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Series: The Unmatched Records [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/897438
Comments: 24
Kudos: 64





	1. Part I ~ Legends of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to "Till Death Do Us Part," book six of The Unmatched Records, where an alien, a speedster, a mayor by day vigilante by night, and a time-traveling assassin turned captain lead their teams against a time demon, a way too smart metahuman, a way too powerful Kryptonian, and a crime lord everyone is sick and tired of. Did I get that summary right?
> 
> Oh, and Oliver and Kara are trying to get married, too. Mustn't forget that.
> 
> Anyway, it's sure to be a wild ride! Action, feels, and overall everything I can bring to the table to make this book as enjoyable as the other ones have been for you.
> 
> As Freddie Mercury sings, the show must go on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, the Flash, Arrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

_Some will say our team formed in Star City. Some will say we formed in Central City. Some will even say we formed in another universe altogether. If I'm being truthful, the people who say we formed in Central City are technically right._

_But that's not where we began. Not really. We all began differently._

_How would my team be remembered? Once we were known as the team who stopped Vandal Savage from conquering the world in 2166. When the Time Masters were destroyed, my team took up their mantle to protect the timeline and history itself. But to save reality itself, we caused a paradox and broke time itself, tearing history to shreds. It's been up to us to put it back together piece by piece, fixing the anachronisms that we had a hand in making._

_But not even my team can face a time demon alone, and that is truly where our story begins. Not in Star City with Oliver Queen, known as the Green Arrow. Not in Central City with Barry Allen, known as the Flash. Not even in National City on Earth-38 with Kara Zor-El, known as Supergirl._

_Our story begins in the Old West to fight against Mallus and his army from across time. And it doesn't begin with us as heroes._

_My name is Sara Lance. I am the White Canary, and I am the captain of the Legends of Tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, gee, I wonder which episode is first?
> 
> "The Good, the Bad, and the Cuddly" will be started soon!


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends try to "make a baby," reinforcements arrive, and Ray saves someone at the cost of another's life.
> 
> Spoilers for DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x18 "The Good, the Bad, and the Cuddly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, the Flash, Arrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Sara Lance_ **

Sara had the most insane team in the multiverse and considering Kara Danvers had Slade Wilson and Malcolm Merlyn for adoptive brothers, that was saying something.

Still, she thought as they were left alone by Jonah Hex, if they were insane enough to release Mallus, they were insane enough to try what Amaya wanted them to do. “All right, Amaya,” she said. “It’s your show. How do we create this magical light being?”

“All right,” Amaya walked towards a concrete platform. “Everyone, over here. Make a circle. Mick, your fire is gonna provide our champion with its spark. Zari, use your air to give it breath. Wally, use water to flow life’s blood through its veins. Nate – ”

“I will use the Earth Totem to give Voltron flesh,” Nate grinned.

Sara took back what she thought as behind them, Jax laughed and hastily coughed, Lily covering her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing, too. What was _more_ insane was letting Nate do this while he was still high off the tea. “You got to stop calling it that,” she glared at him.

“I will _never_ stop calling it that,” Nate shook his head.

“I’m gonna use my spirit to provide it with a soul,” Amaya continued. “But . . . ” She pulled a black stone on a chain out from under her jacket. “Without the final totem, our champion will be incomplete.”

“No,” Sara immediately shook her head, holding her hands. She remembered the last time she wore the Death Totem, and what she had nearly done with it still gave her nightmares. “It’s not happening!”

“Without the Death Totem, the other five totems can only imprison Mallus,” Amaya told her. “We need death to kill him once and for all.”

Sara eyed the Totem in disgust. “Don’t worry,” Mick spoke up. “If you turn into a witch bitch, I’ll kill you.”

Well, that was a _little_ comfort, at least. “Thank you,” Sara sighed.

“You’re welcome,” Mick nodded.

“All right,” Sara took off her hat and bowed her head so Amaya could place the Totem around her neck. “Let’s do it.”

Everyone held their breaths as the Totem dangled from Sara’s neck, and Jax sighed in relief when Sara remained the same. “Atta girl.”

“OK,” Amaya extended her hands. “Hold hands.” She continued, even as Mick tried avoiding Nate’s grasping hand. “Come on, clear your minds, and focus on your breath. Imagine a perfect warrior of justice, mercy, and light.”

“So . . . Supergirl?” Lily whispered to Jax, who buried his face in his hand to avoid cackling.

The Totems all lit up one by one, then Mick’s voice rang in Sara’s head. _“Why does Pretty have such girly hands?”_

Nate’s voice was next. _“Damn, this Lyoga root is_ strong! _Concentrate, Nate, think about ‘Voltron, Defender of the Universe!’”_

 _“I kind of pictured myself wielding something cool,”_ Wally’s voice chimed in. _“Like a Lightning Totem.”_

It was Zari’s voice that made Sara want to respond. _“Am I crazy, or is Jonah Hex hot?”_

 _“Eh, you could do worse than Hex,”_ Sara thought.

Zari’s hand tightened around hers. _“Wait, you can hear me?”_

 _“We can all hear each other,”_ Amaya confirmed with a sigh.

 _“Even what I said about Pretty’s girly hands?”_ Mick thought.

“Yes!” Sara, Zari, Nate, and Wally responded out loud.

“What did we just miss?” Lily looked at Jax in confusion.

“Totem magic?” he shrugged.

“OK, please!” Amaya shouted. “We need to clear our minds!”

Beams of magical energy shot from each Totem to the center of the platform. “Whoa,” Lily blinked. “It’s working!”

Mick frowned uneasily. “Are we making a baby?” he asked.

“Guys, we have to focus!” Amaya insisted.

“You telling us to focus is making it harder to focus!” Zari countered, earning a nod from Nate.

“All right, look” Sara grimaced, _“this_ is why we’re not worthy of the Totems!”

“Seriously, are we making a baby?” Mick looked around.

“Everyone, just _shut up!”_ Amaya yelled.

In the next second, the haze of magic disappeared, and Lily screamed, finding herself looking at something that looked like some disfigured creature that looked more like a gooey chicken. “What the hell?!” Jax sputtered, pulling Lily away.

“Cronen baby!” Nate yelped.

“Ew!” Zari retched, looking away with a hand over her mouth.

The creature sprayed goo everywhere, making Sara shriek and cover her face. “Is it supposed to be gooey?!”

Mick snarled and unholstered his heat gun, blasting the creature with it and making it disappear. “Mick!” Amaya stared at him.

“What?” Mick asked defensively. “I’m just putting this slop out of its misery!”

“Aw,” Nate pouted. “Voltron!”

Amaya took a deep breath. “Right. We need to try again.”

“You want to make _that creature_ again?” Jax asked in surprise.

“No,” Sara shook her head, stepping out of the circle in frustration. “What we _need_ to do is find some people that are worthy of using these Totems!”

A hissing sound made her turn around, and Sara’s eyes widened as Ava stepped out of the doorway made by a time courier. “If that’s not an entrance line, I don’t know what is,” she smirked, and Sara’s jaw dropped when she saw the people pouring out behind her. “I got your message.”

“We _all_ did,” Barry smiled at Sara.

“Reporting for duty, Captain,” Leo nodded.

“Or just getting everyone out of trouble,” Oliver teased, Kara giggling from his right.

Sara looked around in shock. Barry and Cisco, Leo and Ray, Helen and Kuasa and Martin Stein . . . and even Slade, Malcolm, Laurel, Alex, Mon-El, and Imra with Oliver and Kara. That was more help than she imagined they would get!

* * *

**_Ray Palmer_ **

Far from the Wild West, in Zambesi 1992, Ray poked his head out of the jumpship, then nodded and hopped out. He looked at the hut across the field, then winced when he heard the bangs and crashes from inside. “Whoa,” Damien Darhk remarked as he stepped out of the ship behind Ray. “Sounds like I’m really giving you the business in there!”

“Yeah,” Ray winced. “Still hurts.”

“Sorry,” Damien eyed the shoulder Ray was cradling.

“OK, so here’s the plan,” Ray took a deep breath. “We have to knock Nora out – ” That earned him a protective glare from Damien. _“Gently,_ because I know she’s still your daughter,” Ray amended. “And we probably have to keep her unconscious until we figure out a way to de-demonize her.”

Damien nodded in agreement, then tensed when his dark-haired daughter, black magic creeping through her veins, stumbled out of the hut. “We better move quickly,” he said, running after Nora.

* * *

**_Amaya Jiwe/Cisco Ramon/Jonah Hex/Imra Ardeen/Sara Lance_ **

“I can’t believe you were ever this young, Nana Baa,” Kuasa marveled as she walked side by side with Amaya through the town.

“I can’t believe you came to my aid,” Amaya smiled. “If you only knew the odds against that happening.”

“Odds?” Kuasa blinked. “I’ve been given a chance to fight alongside the woman who saved Zambesi! What was I supposed to say, no?”

“You didn’t have to come, Dad,” Lily told Martin with a smile, walking arm in arm with him, Jax on his other side.

“Well, I will take every opportunity I can get to see my former team again,” Martin smiled at her. “And I will _especially_ take a chance to complete a mission with two people who mean the most to me.”

“Thanks, Grey,” Jax smiled. “It means a lot.”

“Besides,” Martin gestured around them. “It’s the Wild West!”

As Jax and Lily laughed, Nate frowned and wrapped a blanket tighter around himself. “Am I still high?” he asked Wally, Ava, and Cisco. “Or is the water witch a pal, Helen of Troy a warrior princess, and Slade and Alex standing closer than they normally are?”

“What?” Cisco immediately turned around to check.

“We leave you alone for what, three or four days, and not only do you get yourself killed, but you also deal with not one, not two, but _three_ Kryptonians who use dark magic?” Malcolm looked at Slade and Alex incredulously.

“And to think I may have missed you, wizard,” Slade grumbled.

_“Magician!”_

“Well, at least _that_ will never change,” Cisco shook his head.

“I believe you owe me a greenback,” Jonah informed Zari, looking around. “Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I was hoping for some _real_ soldiers.”

Helen, who had been walking on his other side, quickly drew her sword and leveled it at his neck. As Jonah grunted in surprise, Helen gave him a sweet smile. “I’m Helen. Nice to meet you.”

Jonah smiled nervously, then carefully tipped the blade of the sword down. “Nice to meet you, little lady.”

“There was a Nazi Barry?” Imra blinked as she, Mon-El, Oliver, and Kara walked with Terrill and Leo.

“There was,” Leo nodded. “He’s not very happy about being locked up on Earth-X.”

“Bastard deserves it,” Mon-El rolled his eyes.

“There’s no arguments there, my friend.”

“Amen to that,” Oliver grumbled.

“Barry said you missed him a few times?” Kara grinned.

“He did,” Leo nodded.

“Let’s not mention that again,” Oliver sighed as Mon-El laughed.

“Well, it’s _really_ good seeing you again, Barry,” Sara said as she and the speedster brought up the rear. “I just wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Hey, I’m just glad that we got Zari’s beacon in time,” Barry shook his head. “And we’re lucky Ava could pick us up right there and can drop us off barely a second later. DeVoe’s about to start his show. Unfortunately, that means we need to get back to Central City when this is done.”

“Well, fortunately for you, being time travelers means we can drop you off right when you left,” Sara nodded. “Even better, we can give you a hand. I’m gonna owe you after this, anyway.”

Barry frowned. “No, I think this is me paying you back after you were kidnapped.”

Sara snorted. “Nope, we were even after that.”

Barry looked at her. “Are we really having this conversation again?”

Sara laughed, giving him a side hug. “It really _is_ good to have you here, Barry.”

“Glad to be here,” Barry wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Hey, Sara?” Kara turned to walk backwards. “Where’s Ray?”

Sara sighed. “You do _not_ want to know.”

* * *

**_Ray Palmer_ **

Nora was on her knees and thrashing about when Ray and Damien found her. “Come on, do it now, before it’s too late!” Damien urged. “Go!”

Ray threw the sharpest punch he could, but while Nora bent over, she didn’t collapse. “Oh,” Ray winced when Nora looked at him with Mallus’s sneer and red eyes. Damien hit her next, flinging her to the side. “Oh, man!” Ray grimaced. “You _really_ shouldn’t hit your daughter!” Nora straightened back up, her face twisted by Mallus’s features, and she didn’t flinch when Damien drew a gun on her. Ray, however, balked. “You stole my nanite gun?! But that’ll kill her!”

Damien took a deep breath. “Sorry, honey,” he apologized, then shot Nora in the face. She froze, eyes wide as she gasped for breath, eyes clearing of the demon red. “Nora?” Damien stepped forward as she slumped forward onto her knees, then collapsed. “Nora!”

Nora could barely breathe as she looked up at him. “Dad,” she choked. “Why?”

“Because I love you,” Damien smiled down at her. “And I couldn’t watch you become a monster like me.”

Nora smiled faintly, then Ray winced when Mallus’s voice filled his head. _“You_ fool.” Black smoke poured out of Nora’s mouth and nose, and up into Damien’s. _“You thought destroying this vessel would thwart my return? I’ll gladly take_ you _instead.”_

Damien grimaced. “I was counting on that.” As the black disappeared from Nora’s veins, he lifted her towards Ray. “Go, go,” he ordered through gritted teeth. “Get her out of here! Go!”

“No!” Nora shrieked as Ray lifted her up and ran as fast as he could. _“Dad!”_

Ray kept running, even as he heard Mallus roar and used Damien’s body to manifest.

* * *

**_Nate Heywood_ **

“Is it weird that I keep expecting your granddaughter to use that thing to try and drown me again?” Nate looked up at Kuasa, who was chatting with Wally on the next level of the saloon.

“This Kuasa never suffered in the war,” Amaya explained. “She never worked for the Darhks. She’s a good person who’s led a good life, and she and Mari share the Totem.” She shook her head in disbelief. “It worked,” she smiled. “I can’t believe it.”

“I can,” Nate said simply. “You told us the universe was guiding us, prepping us for this fight. You listened to your heart, and it drove you to do a really good slash super messy thing.”

He held up his shot glass, and Amaya clinked it with hers.

* * *

**_Laurel Lance_ **

_“D.E.O. weaponry_ was being sold to the public?!” Laurel asked Alex in shock.

“Not actual D.E.O. weapons, but this gun was based on what we use,” Alex nodded, leaning with the metahuman on the bar.

“God,” Laurel shook her head. “Weapons made for the D.E.O. – or the FBI, it sounds like you go under – are _not_ what hunting rifles should be designed based on.”

“Definitely not,” Alex agreed, looking down at shot glass she held. “I might have died on that mission,” she revealed.

Laurel choked on her drink. “Excuse me?!”

“I might have,” Alex nodded. “That’s how powerful the weapons are.” She looked past Laurel. “If Slade hadn’t gotten in the way . . . ”

Laurel turned to see Slade and Malcolm speaking nearby, Slade checking his sidearm while Malcolm leaned against the staircase. “He did?”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded. “Bullet went through the front of his suit, didn’t get out the back. He was lucky, he could get back in action immediately. It was just a shoulder shot, too.”

Laurel nodded and turned back, only to blink when she saw Alex’s eyes linger. She looked back and forth between the men and her fellow vigilante in black. “Anything else?” she asked knowingly with a grin.

“Hmm?” Alex blinked and looked back at her, then cleared her throat. “No,” she shook her head, turning her attention back to her drink. “Nothing at all.”

She ignored Laurel’s raised eyebrows as she tossed back the rest of her shot.

* * *

**_Ray Palmer_ **

“OK,” Ray carefully placed Nora in one of the chairs in the medbay, then found the syringe he needed to cure her of the nanites. “Stay with me, Nora.” After he injected the serum, Nora woke up with a gasp and started thrashing about. “OK, you’re safe,” he reached out to steady her. “It’s OK.”

“No, my dad,” Nora shook her head wildly, looking around. “My dad – ”

“He traded places with you as Mallus’s vessel to save you,” Ray told her.

Nora stared at him in shock and anger. “How could you let him do that?” she demanded. “Why didn’t you stop him?!”

She tried to get out of the chair, but Ray shook his head, keeping her down. “It’s OK.”

“No!” Nora cried, the fight leaving her as she slumped against Ray. “No!” Her broken wail of _“Dad!”_ made Ray swallow and hug her tightly. Nora sobbed into his shoulder and clung to him, heartbroken because she had just lost her father . . . again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I thought Damien Darhk had a pretty good storyline in Legends Season 3. I personally never saw Arrow Season 4 (might be a good thing, considering the . . . not so nice things people have to say about it), but he's been a pretty great villain in Legends. And to have him end the way he did, sacrificing himself to save Nora . . . I think that was pretty true to his character no matter what. I respected him for that.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara speaks with Ava, Oliver gets a massive shock, and it's Legends and company vs. Mallus's army.
> 
> Spoilers for DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x18 "The Good, the Bad, and the Cuddly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, the Flash, Arrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Sara Lance_ **

“Just point and shoot,” Jonah instructed Helen.

She took aim at one of the beer bottles, then fired and hit it dead center. “Damn, girl,” Zari smirked at Jonah’s jump.

Helen grinned, then proceeded to shoot every bottle in the rest of the line. “Whoa,” Jax grinned. “Nice shooting!”

“Where’d you learn to shoot like that?” Jonah demanded.

“I learned to fight on Themyscira,” Helen answered, handing the gun back and giving Sara and Zari appreciative looks. “But the Legends were the ones that inspired me. You gave me the gift of a new life. It is an honor to be here to help you save yours.”

“Thank you,” Sara nodded. “But we need to be teaching you to use the Totems, and I’m pretty sure you didn’t learn that on Themyscira.”

“Sorry, my college courses didn’t include ‘How to Wield a Totem of Zambesi,’” Cisco shook his head.

“Yeah, we’re here for you and the Legends, Sara,” Barry nodded. “We’re not replacing any of you. Consider us the back-up.”

Sara ignored the snort Malcolm made at that. “Look, we’ve already tried twice, and we failed miserably,” she said, walking away.

Ava scowled, walking after her. “You still don’t see it, do you, Sara?” she asked. “You guys made Kuasa and Helen’s lives better. And that is just the tip of the iceberg. We are _all_ here to support the Legends. And what, you’re gonna stand there and tell me that you aren’t the exact people to wield the Totems against Mallus now?”

Sara smirked slightly. “Good speech,” she admitted.

Ava huffed. “Thank you.”

“And, uh,” Sara shuffled. “It’s a good point.”

Ava nodded. “Uh, by the way,” she bit her lip. “I wanted to ask you, just . . . did you mean what you said, the last time we saw each other?”

“When I told you to run?” Sara raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Ava shook her head. “Before that.”

Sara thought back, then froze. _“Oh._ Oh, you mean when I told you I loved you.”

“Yeah,” Ava winced.

Sara smirked. “What do you think?”

“I, uh . . . ” Ava gulped; Sara heard Laurel snicker quietly into her drink. “Think that . . . ”

Before she could finish, the door to the saloon banged open. “Howdy, partners!” Palmer bounded in with a wide grin. “What did I miss?”

Sara scowled. “Where’s Darhk?” she asked.

“I’d really hoped that was Martin kidding,” Oliver muttered to Kara as they got out of their seats.

“Um,” Ray trailed off.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Nate shouted, drawing the pistol he had, and Oliver’s attention was drawn to the dark-haired woman in a grey coat that closed the door behind her, hands held up. “Wrong Darhk! _Wrong Darhk!”_

“Wrong Darhk?” Kara asked in confusion, seeing other weapons get drawn.

Malcolm, however, cursed violently, and Oliver’s face drained of color. _“Nora?”_ he asked in shock.

The woman halted in her tracks, eyes wide. _“Oliver Queen?”_

“No, no, no,” Palmer skidded between her and Oliver, Nora’s eyes quickly narrowing to slits. “Look, look, look, she’s – she’s been de-Mallused! She’s no longer a demon!”

“Yeah, but she looks like she wants to kill Oliver!” Alex frowned.

“He killed my dad!” Nora glared at her.

“To be fair, _everyone_ in the room has wanted to kill your dad at least once,” Cisco held his hands up. “Please don’t magic me to death.”

“Wait,” Mon-El stepped forward. “If she’s not Mallus, does that mean we don’t have to fight him anymore?”

“Uh . . . ” Palmer smiled sheepishly. “Not exactly?”

“And what about _Damien_ Darhk?” Slade frowned.

Palmer winced. “Long story short, um . . . he sacrificed himself for Nora, and now he’s Mallus’s vessel.” Oliver groaned and facepalmed, and Palmer pasted a smile on his face. “So, what’s new in the Old West?”

“Well, Caesar, Blackbeard, and Leif Erikson’s crazy sister are demon pawns,” Amaya answered. “They gave us an ultimatum to hand over the Totems.”

Palmer nodded. “How long do we have?”

Horse neighs and shouts were heard outside, and Terrill and Leo, the closest to the windows, looked outside. “Now,” Terrill said dryly.

Sara hurried out the door and out onto the porch, looking down the road. She heard other footsteps behind her, then Barry whistled. “That is an army.”

“Yeah,” Sara narrowed her eyes, watching Caesar, Blackbeard, and Freydís lead the Romans, pirates, and Vikings into the town. “And we’re gonna kick their asses.”

Barry grinned. “That’s the spirit!”

Sara marched back into the saloon, looking over everyone who had come to help. “All right,” she brought their attention to her, Barry stopping behind her. “We’re facing an army of Romans, Vikings, and pirates. But you know what today is? Today’s the day that we prove that Rip did not sacrifice his life in vain. And today is the day that we prove that we are _not_ losers. And today is the day that we _earn_ the name Legends.”

As her team cheered and whooped, Sara tossed back the shot on the table. She swallowed with a grimace, then looked at Barry. “Last chance to back out, Flash.”

“You kidding me?” Barry snorted. “I stand with my friends, wherever, whenever.”

“You’re in for it now,” Sara clapped him on the shoulder. “Now . . . how do we sneak out the back?”

* * *

**_Sara Lance_ **

Sara sauntered out of the saloon later, stopping right in the middle of the road where the armies were waiting. She raised an eyebrow at them, unimpressed, then spat on the ground. “Nice of you to bring your fan club,” she sneered. “So . . . ” She held up all six Totems. “About that ultimatum.”

“There is honor in surrender, Captain Lance,” Caesar nodded.

“Our new gods may grant you mercy,” Freydís agreed.

“Yes, be a good girl and hand us over your magic baubles,” Blackbeard ordered.

“I changed my mind,” Sara smirked. “New terms: get out of town or get hurt.”

Caesar snarled and drew his sword. “Attack!” he barked.

Sara shoved the Totems under her jacket and ran backwards, then turned when a horse galloped towards them. She grabbed Ava’s hand and swung up behind her, and Ava veered off as green and black arrows zoomed past them from where Oliver and Malcolm had taken up sniper positions. “Can you believe this is my first time on a horse?” Ava asked gleefully.

Sara drew her revolver and fired back at the armies chasing them, and as Ava rounded the corner, she galloped towards the first line of defense: Nate, Amaya, Kuasa, Laurel, Cisco, and Imra.

* * *

**_Leo Snart/Mick Rory_ **

Back in the saloon, gunfire crossed with light and ice as Mick, Leo, and Terrill defended against the Romans that swarmed. “You need some ice for those burns?” Leo grinned, shoving his gun in an offending Roman’s chest, right into where Terrill punched him.

Mick grinned in delight as he looked down at the Romans he fell, then paused when the door slammed open behind him. “Haven’t you ever learned never to turn your back on your enemies?”

“Caesar,” Mick growled, then turned and dodged the sword aimed at him. Terrill and Leo watched as Mick avoided the swings at him, then sucker punched Caesar in the stomach. He then added a sharp punch in the face, and Caesar collapsed on the ground, reaching for his nose in shock. “That’s a Roman nose,” Mick grinned.

* * *

**_Nate Heywood_ **

There was something funny about watching pirates run right into forcefields, Nate thought as he watched Imra alternate between punching them, swinging the sword she gained at them, telekinetically tossing them onto the roofs, and conjuring forcefields. The Saturnian was easily the best off out of all of them. Laurel relied on her knives, but when she was overwhelmed, one sonic scream later and she scored a strike on the enemies charging at her. Nate wasn’t doing too bad, either. It was easy for him to turn his skin into steel to avoid getting hit, and his punches did much more damage that way, too.

“Whoops!” Cisco shouted from nearby, and he turned to see Cisco open multiple breaches in front of him. “Bye bye!”

The pirates then fell down to the ground behind them from several feet up, knocking them out cold. Nate couldn’t help but laugh as Cisco grinned and continued to send disoriented enemies through different breaches.

Amaya had found herself a sword and was facing off with Blackbeard, their swords singing as they clashed over and over. Blackbeard finally drew his sidearm and fired at Amaya, who just barely dodged in time. His next sword swing disarmed her, and he leveled his blade at Amaya’s neck with a sneer. “I should have known it was just a tall tale,” he said. “You’re not the Dread Pirate Jiwe.”

Nate pushed a pirate to the ground and kicked his sword up off the ground and into his hand. “No,” he shook his head. “Her name is Amaya Jiwe of the Great Tribe of Zambesi!”

He tossed the sword, and Amaya grinned, fighting back against Blackbeard with ferocious swings. When she finally disarmed him, she held her sword up to his neck, winking at him with a grin. Blackbeard’s grin was nervous. “Tootles!” he waved, then he turned tail and ran off.

* * *

**_Alex Danvers_ **

One Viking screamed as Alex drove her claws into his throat, and she tossed him over the railing to fire at the Roman behind him. As the pirate furiously raised his sword to hit him, a blur of blue and red hit him head on and grabbed Alex, flying her outside.

As Alex recovered her footing, she watched Kara heat vision the group outside, Mon-El diving down to help her punch the rest out.

* * *

**_Zari Tomaz/Alex Danvers_ **

“Hey, Firestorm?” Zari called. “We’re about ready for you!”

“Just let us know when!” Firestorm responded, a fireball flying past her and Jonah.

“Dynamite?” Jonah asked with a raised eyebrow. “You sure about this?”

“No,” Zari shook her head, watching Slade and Helen defend their position down the road. “But it’s too late for second-guessing.”

With Barry and Wally keeping the army from closing in on three sides, Slade and Helen cut through the other attackers with ease. Helen had grabbed another pistol from a fallen pirate and used it to shoot the Romans coming too close for comfort.

“Ready!” Zari shouted, just in time for Alex to come running around the corner.

Slade and Helen made it just in time, as Firestorm flew down and tossed a fireball on top of the dynamite they had gathered. The resulting blast killed the Mallus reinforcements and knocked the others back. Zari found herself on top of Jonah, and Helen and Alex had landed in a tangle of limbs. “Whoa,” Alex shook her head, then blinked at Helen. “Oh. Hi.”

“Hello,” Helen smiled back at her.

“You all right, Alex?” Slade got to his feet first, holding out a hand.

“Yeah,” Alex nodded, grasping his hand gratefully and letting him tug her up. “Always a good day when there’s an explosion and I don’t die in it.”

“Well, that’s cheerful,” Firestorm snorted as he landed.

“That’s just the D.E.O.,” Alex shook her head.

Malcolm jumped down from his post, whistling as he looked around at the carnage. “Heroes one, Mallus zero,” he grinned.

“Great,” Sara grinned, holstering her pistol. “Next round’s on me!”

“Guys?” Barry zipped back into view. “Something’s wrong.”

The group looked around, and Alex gulped. “Uh oh.”

Every enemy on the ground was opening their eyes again, the orbs now glowing demon red. “It’s Mallus,” Nora warned.

Helen turned to Sara. “Go,” she ordered. “Make good your preparations. The rest of us shall buy you time.”

Sara nodded. “All right,” she looked around and found Zari, Nate, Wally, Mick, and Amaya. “You heard the lady.”

The six ran towards the saloon, passing Leo and Terrill as they came out. “Round two?” Leo grinned.

“Yeah, I think the trouble follows _us,_ not Oliver and Kara,” Alex looked at Slade.

He smirked. “What, are you complaining?”

Alex rolled out her neck, standing back to back with the man as more demon puppets rose to their feet and their allies swooped in to assist. “Not one bit.”

* * *

**_Sara Lance_ **

“What’s happening?” Martin asked when the Legends entered the saloon.

“Magic,” Amaya said simply.

“Right,” Martin nodded.

“Well, hopefully this goes better than last time,” Zari griped as they formed a circle.

“All right,” Amaya looked around. “We have to believe in the Totems, that they’ve chosen each of us.”

“Well, if this really is the end of the world, then I choose to surround myself with you guys,” Sara declared, holding out her hands.

The other Legends nodded, completing the circle.

* * *

_**Jefferson Jackson/Oliver Queen** _

_“Let’s do it!”_ Lily encouraged in Firestorm’s head.

 _“You sure, Lils?”_ Jax asked, looking around as the army closed in. _“There’s a lot of allies we could hit.”_

_“Do we, or do we not, have a Saturnian who can make a forcefield?”_

Jax grinned. _“You sound so much like Grey.”_

_“I wonder why that is? Come on, let’s show them!”_

“Forcefield!” was all Firestorm said as he launched into the air.

Imra responded immediately, conjuring a shield around her teammates. Firestorm unleashed fire blasts from both hands, rotating around the top of the dome and taking out the first wave of attackers surrounding them. When he finished, Imra made the shield disappear, and Oliver, Malcolm, Slade, and Leo burst into action. Ava grabbed the sword from one of the pirates and started slashing away, Kuasa nimbly avoiding swords and punching with all her might. Every time one of the humans fell, Mon-El was there to block the next hit, as Cisco opened a breach, Barry delivered a knockout punch that launched the offending enemy through with his superspeed.

Jonah ducked as Kara flew overhead and used her freeze breath to knock a few Romans down, and he came back up with two firearms, firing both constantly. Helen was a whirlwind in the other direction, cutting down every pirate that Laurel didn’t scream down. Terrill and Firestorm flew back to back, Lily constantly warning Jax every time a bullet was heading their way.

Oliver found himself backed up to the saloon, one Viking bellowing in anger and swinging so violently, he was nearly hit. Abruptly, the Viking started choking on nothing, then he flew into the air, crashed into the wall, then fell to the ground in a heap. Oliver stared in surprise, then looked to find Imra. He couldn’t see her in the chaos, but when he turned again, he found Nora telekinetically throwing another pirate away from Palmer. In the process, she missed the Roman coming up behind her. He acted on instinct, drawing an arrow and shooting. Nora looked behind her as the Roman went down with an arrow in his eye, and she looked to see Oliver looking back at her. They both nodded to each other, and Nora turned to continue using her magic as Oliver headed back into the fray.

Kuasa flipped one pirate end over end, and Helen dispatched the last of the Vikings when all of the forces suddenly stopped. “Uh,” Barry frowned uneasily. “I don’t think that’s a surrender.”

A loud screech made Kara and Mon-El turn, and Kara’s eyes widened. “That’s the cavalry!”

The rest turned to see a massive, winged, horned being fly to the field and land, roaring loudly. “Mallus?” Alex asked weakly.

“Mallus,” Nora confirmed.

* * *

**_Sara Lance_ **

Inside the saloon, the Totems started glowing in unison. “Whoa,” Sara whispered. “You feel that?”

“It’s working,” Amaya grinned.

“All right,” Sara took a deep breath. “Now, imagine a powerful light of pure goodness.”

Their Totems unleashed their magic in the center of the circle, and Wally smiled. “Something’s forming!”

“Can I peek?” Zari asked. “I’m gonna peek.” She opened one eye, then balked and opened the other. “Oh, God.”

“‘Oh, God?’” Amaya parroted worriedly. “What ‘oh, God?’”

“Everyone focus!” Sara barked.

Amaya opened her eyes to look, and her jaw dropped. “Wait . . . is someone thinking of – ?”

“I’m sorry,” Nate let out in a rush, and Sara opened one eye to peek, too. “You said think of something pure, and I thought – ”

“No, you didn’t,” Sara groaned.

“Again, I said I’m sorry!”

“Wait,” Martin’s eyes widened as he peered into the circle. “Is that – ?”

“Yeah, I can’t stop thinking about him, either,” Zari winced.

“Guys!” Cisco backed up into the saloon. “Whatever you got – ” He looked behind him, then blanched in shock. _“Holy frack!”_

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

The ground started rumbling, and Nora stumbled, falling back onto Palmer. “What the Sam Hill is going on?” Jonah asked.

“I think this is part of Sara’s plan,” Palmer answered hopefully.

Cisco ran back out of the saloon, eyes wide, Martin behind him with a matching expression. “You will not _believe – !”_

The roof of the saloon burst open from the inside, and everyone looked out as a massive blue blur launched out. It finally landed, and Barry’s jaw dropped as a giant Beebo doll landed with a thud and a giggle. “I lo-lo-love you!” it announced.

Freydís’s eyes widened in wonder. “The Blue God . . . he has returned!”

“What the _hell?!”_ Alex sputtered.

 _“That_ is your captain’s plan?” Helen asked incredulously.

“Where in the hell are Sara and the others?” Oliver asked Cisco.

He just gulped and pointed at Beebo. “That _is_ Sara and the others!”

Oliver nearly got whiplash when he turned to look back up at Beebo. _“What?!”_

“Beebo hungry!” Beebo declared, then started off towards the field with a rush of giggles.

“I’m sorry, what the hell is this?” Malcolm looked around.

Firestorm abruptly separated into Jax and Lily, and Lily burst out laughing as Jax grinned. “Welcome to what it’s like to be a Legend, Merlyn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mallus: I have an army!
> 
> Legends: We have a Beebo!
> 
> Is that not how the final episode went?


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beebo fights Mallus, Oliver helps Nora, and things settle down in the Wild West. Too bad there's somewhere else that needs the teams' attention.
> 
> Spoilers for DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x18 "The Good, the Bad, and the Cuddly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, the Flash, Arrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Kara Danvers/Barry Allen/Oliver Queen_ **

Kara once thought the weirdest, most absolutely ridiculous thing she would ever see or do in a battle was drive into a White Martian base in J’onn’s car while blasting Britney Spears.

The six Legends forming to combine a massive Beebo won by a long shot. _“Please_ tell me I’m imagining this,” Alex said faintly.

“Can the imagination be shared?” Cisco asked faintly.

“Oh, if Brainy could see this,” Mon-El grinned.

“I think Diggle is glad he can’t,” Slade blinked.

“Come on!” Lily grabbed Jax’s hand and dragged him after Beebo.

Jax stumbled, but quickly caught up with his surrogate sister, the two of them arriving yards away, watching Beebo and Mallus charge each other head-on. Barry sped with Martin to catch up with them, the four of them gawking as Beebo swung with a paw and threw Mallus across the field. “I can’t believe I’m watching this,” Barry stammered, eyes wide.

“I can’t believe I’d forgotten how insane these adventures were,” Martin grinned widely.

Beebo bounded towards Mallus again, and the time demon summoned a fireball, throwing it and hitting Beebo in the stomach. “Ooo,” Barry winced, watching Beebo’s fur get singed.

“Like the gods of Olympus made manifest!” Helen grinned as the others caught up.

“If that’s a god, then I really need to reevaluate my life,” Cisco shook his head.

“You mean like the Vikings?” Leo snorted.

Mallus flew into the air, avoiding Beebo’s next rush, then landed behind the doll and grabbed it by the scruff. Beebo squealed as Mallus threw it over his shoulder, landing in a massive dirt cloud. “Ooo!” Terrill cringed.

“Hey!” Jax shouted. “I know you’re not gonna take that, Beebo!”

“Nana baa,” Kuasa swallowed anxiously.

“Come on, guys!” Palmer called. “You got this!”

“Let’s go!” Kara shouted. “Don’t let him win!”

“Angel, you know you’re encouraging a _doll_ to win against a _time demon?”_ Oliver looked at her.

“It’s Sara and the others!” Kara protested. “Come on, show a little support!”

Mallus jumped into the air and landed on Beebo’s stomach, and the doll’s eyes almost popped out of its head. “Beebo . . . can’t breathe!”

“Come on, Sara!” Barry yelled.

“Don’t you _dare_ give up on me, Lance!” Ava barked.

“If you don’t get up, Sara, I’m gonna kill you!”

 _“You?”_ Laurel couldn’t help but snort.

“Sara’s an assassin, no way in hell she’s getting killed while she’s a doll!”

Sure enough, before Mallus could slam a fireball in Beebo’s face, the doll flung Mallus off of it, and when it got to its feet, it did a massive belly flop with a war cry of “Beebo!”, flattening Mallus under it. “Whoa!” Malcolm did a double take, blinking rapidly.

“Yeah!” Jax whooped. “Come on, that’s it! Kick his ass!”

Beebo flung Mallus in the air, then did a backflip and kicked and punched Mallus in midair, making the demon tumble end over end in the dirt. When Beebo landed on its feet with a flourish (Barry would have bet a hundred bucks that was Sara) and Mallus looked up at the doll with a snarl, Beebo extended a paw and beckoned tauntingly, eyes narrowed. “Not even the six can stop me now!” Mallus bellowed furiously, propelling into the air and flying towards the doll.

“Come on, finish him!” Alex yelled.

Beebo leapt high into the air in response, and as Mallus flew towards it, it declared “Beebo want cuddle!” with its arms wide. It engulfed Mallus in a hug, and as the doll giggled maniacally, Mallus roared in fury as they catapulted to the ground.

They landed in an explosion of blue fluff, and Laurel and Lily stumbled back into Malcolm and Jax. “Oh, my God,” Alex’s eyes widened.

Oliver and Barry sprinted towards the crater that formed, and Kara and Cisco were right on their heels. Palmer was the next to catch up, squinting to look through the dust. “Guys?” he called.

“Sara?” Oliver shouted.

Wally was the first to stumble to his feet, blue fuzz and fluff covering him. Sara blinked wearily up at them, her hat undisturbed. “Oh, thank God,” Kara sighed in relief, seeing everyone else unharmed.

“Are you all right?” Ava asked worriedly.

“Guys, we did it!” Zari grinned dopily. “Our totems united to create a single . . . ” She brushed fluff off her coat. “Furry love child.”

“Worst orgy ever,” Mick complained.

Kara giggled, and Barry whooped. “That’s my new favorite battle ever!”

 _“That_ is?!” Cisco gawked at him in shock.

“That I didn’t take part in!”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Malcolm shook his head. “I prefer the Worldkiller.”

 _“Seriously?”_ Slade stared at him in shock.

“I am _not_ becoming a doll that kills enemies with kindness!”

Oliver shook his head, content to let the two men bicker, when a broken voice sounded next to him. “Dad . . . ”

He turned to see Nora look down into the crater, tears in her eyes. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. He did not feel sympathy for Damien Darhk in the slightest . . . but he could feel it for his daughter. “I’m sorry, Nora,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry you lost him again.”

Nora looked up at him with wide eyes, as if unable to believe those words had come out of his mouth, when Jonah whistled. “Damnation. Now I just have seen about everything.”

“Don’t come to our Earth, then,” Mon-El smirked.

Ava spat fluff out of her mouth. “So wait . . . that’s it?” she asked. “You destroyed the demon?”

Amaya nodded happily. “I’m just glad the ancestors aren’t here to see this,” she looked around the Beebo remnants.

“Yeah,” Sara smiled fondly. “But Rip would be proud.”

“Damn straight!” Jax fist pumped.

“Yes!” Lily cheered, hugging Martin tightly.

Jax joined their little group hug, with Palmer joining with a whoop of delight. “Ding dong, the demon’s dead!” Kara cheered, hugging Imra, whose laughter rang out like bells.

“Victory hug!” Cisco announced, pouncing on Barry, who almost doubled over in laughter.

“We did it, Mick!” Nate laughed, hugging the man from behind.

Oliver shook his head, looking at Mon-El with a grin. “Please tell me the future is more sane than this.”

“I’m really hoping it stays that way,” Mon-El grinned.

When they looked back down, the other totem bearers piled onto the hug with Mick, the poor pyromaniac shouting “Get off of me!” as he ended up at the bottom of a cuddle pile.

* * *

**_Amaya Jiwe_ **

“OK, if you’re a pirate, go that way,” Cisco helped Ava direct traffic. “If you’re a Beebo-worshipping Viking, you go that way. If you were stupid enough to follow Caesar, head that way.”

“The totems came together when the world needed them most,” Amaya smiled, handing the Death Totem to Kuasa. “Now it’s time for them to find new bearers. I trust you’ll keep them safe until they do, Nana.”

Kuasa smiled, pleased at the trust as she turned to Nate. “Are you sure you don’t want the power to move earth? Call on the dead?”

“No,” Nate smiled, passing the Earth Totem over. “I’m good with just steel.”

“And I prefer being a speedster over a water wizard,” Wally agreed, passing his totem to Kuasa.

Mick just snorted, dropping his totem on top of the others. “Too old for jewelry.”

Kuasa smiled and accepted Amaya’s hug when she offered it. “Nana baa.”

* * *

**_Laurel Lance/Barry Allen/Mon-El_ **

“Unhand me, you fiend!” Caesar snarled, trying to yank himself out of Laurel’s grasp. “You shall pay dearly for this!”

He was rewarded with a smack on the back of his head from Malcolm’s bow, and Caesar pitched forward, the only thing stopping him from faceplanting Laurel’s grip on his arm. “You should have let him fall,” Slade snickered.

“Tempting,” Laurel smirked. “He’s already got a Roman nose, though.”

Malcolm burst out laughing, partly at Laurel’s words, and partly at the nonsense Freydís was stammering behind them. “He saved us. Beebo is our one true god.”

Cisco shook his head. “Lady, you high as hell.”

Barry snorted, shaking his head fondly. “Not as high as I was.”

“Dude, I’ve apologized for that hundreds of times!”

Blackbeard shook his head, looking at Mon-El. “The bonny ones always be the craziest.”

Mon-El smirked. “Buddy, never say that if you ever get married.”

“Thank you, dear,” Imra smiled sweetly.

“Thanks, everyone,” Ava nodded as she surveyed the group in front of her.

“Oh, no problem,” Barry nodded. “So, you’re mindwiping them?”

“Yep.”

Jax snickered. “Adios, Mallus’s three amigos.”

“I can’t believe there’s something crazier than fighting Reichsmen,” Terrill shook his head.

“Oh, try Worldkillers,” Kara snorted.

“I’m counting on it,” Leo grinned.

Ava turned to Sara, smiling fondly. “I’ll be seeing you, Miss Lance.”

Sara smirked flirtatiously. “Oh, you can count on it, Miss Sharpe.”

Ava nodded, and Luarel and Cisco handed Caesar and Freydís over. Blackbeard tried to scramble away, but Mon-El and Imra shoved him towards the Time Agents walking over. “Uh uh,” Mon-El shook his head. “That way, buddy.”

* * *

**_Zari Tomaz_ **

Zari watched with Sara as the three were shepherded through the portal, then turned when Jonah cleared his throat. “Well, seeing as though this is the last time we’ll see one another,” he trailed off, then handed his hat over. “Something to remember me by.”

“Oh,” Zari blinked, taking it. “Your dirty hat. That’s . . . that’s weird.” She smiled. “But sweet.” As Jonah nodded and walked off, she heard muffled giggles behind her, and rolling her eyes, she turned around. Sure enough, Kara and Alex were giggling maniacally. “Oh, shut up!” she barked.

That only made them laugh harder.

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

Oliver watched Mallus’s allies get marched through different portals, then saw two Time Agents lead Nora by the arms towards one of them. He frowned, then headed their way. “Hey!” he called, making them stop. “I need to talk to her.”

The agents looked between themselves, but stepped away, leaving Nora to face Oliver with a bewildered look. “What could you have to say to me?” she frowned.

He sighed, looking down. “As someone who absolutely hated your father, I’m not sorry about what happened to him,” he admitted. “As a parent, there is something in me that admires him for sacrificing himself the way he did for his daughter.” Nora looked down, biting her lip. “I don’t know all of what you did to the Legends, and I don’t think I want to know,” he said. “But if Slade and Malcolm can get second chances and turn out the way they have, I think you can have one, too. Just don’t waste it.”

Nora snorted. “You mean as I spend the rest of my life rotting in a Time Bureau prison?”

Oliver frowned, then turned around. “Ray!” he called. When two people turned to look at him, he sighed. “Palmer!” he added.

The billionaire perked up and jogged over. “Yeah?” he asked.

Oliver tilted his head in Nora’s direction. “Would you vouch for her?” he asked.

“Of course!” Ray did a double take.

“Awesome,” Oliver turned back around. “Ava!” he barked.

Nora balked, but the Time Bureau Director walked over, a curious look on her face. “Yes?”

Oliver cleared his throat. “I understand you want Nora to be imprisoned at the Bureau, correct?”

“Considering everything she’s done to time, absolutely,” Ava nodded.

Nora ducked her head, and Oliver folded his arms. “The way I’ve heard, a lot of what she’s done has been against the Legends,” he said. “I think it would only be fair that _they_ decide what happens to her.”

Ava’s eyebrows shot up. “You think she should be imprisoned on the _Waverider?”_

“I know people who have done a lot of unforgiveable things,” Oliver shrugged. “Sometimes the only way they learn is if they’re made to work with the people they did those things to.” He smirked. “Besides, something tells me Nora might go insane quicker on the _Waverider_ than in a prison.”

Nora snorted loudly. “What’s this about Nora going insane on the _Waverider?”_ Sara sauntered up.

“Oliver was suggesting that Nora serve her sentence on your ship,” Ava frowned.

“Really?” Sara blinked, looking at Oliver incredulously.

“Come on, Sara,” Palmer pleaded. “She helped us against Mallus when she was free of him. She’s not under his control anymore.”

“Besides,” Oliver smirked. “Not all of you have rosy perfect records.”

Sara pursed her lips, then turned to Nora. “You even _think_ about killing any of us, I’m shoving a knife in your heart.”

Nora blinked rapidly, as if barely believing this was happening. “Got it,” she quickly cleared her throat. “Crystal clear.”

Ava nodded, stepping forward and unlocking her cuffs. “You better be thankful,” she warned. “You could have ended up with a much worse deal.”

“I know,” Nora looked at Oliver, taking a deep breath. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he nodded. “I made a mistake not looking out for you a few years ago. It’s the least I could do this time around.”

* * *

**_Amaya Jiwe/Sara Lance_ **

Amaya watched Palmer chat with Nora as they walked through the town, a faint smile on the younger girl’s face as she listened. “So,” Sara walked up to her with a grin. “Are you glad I picked you up in Zambesi six months ago?”

Amaya playfully thought. “I think the words you used were, ‘just one more mission.’”

On her other side, Zari snorted loudly. “It’s better than the line they used on me.”

“What was it?” Lily grinned. “It’ll be fun?”

“Nope,” Zari shook her head. “‘Come with us if you want to live.’” Lily burst out laughing, and Zari rolled her eyes. “I almost die every week on the ship.”

Sara snickered, and Amaya smiled at Zari. “But you found a home.”

“I did,” Zari agreed.

Amaya sighed. “And as much fun as this has been, it’s almost time for me to go home.”

Sara frowned. “Almost?” she parroted.

Amaya smiled. “I’d like to see _one_ superhero wedding go right,” she nodded to where Oliver and Kara were talking with their group. “And I think we owe our friends for helping us out.”

“I agree,” Sara nodded.

“Yeah,” Zari nodded. “I guess we can help them out.”

Lily started to nod, then did a double take when she saw what hung at Zari’s side. “Wait,” she pointed. “Is that Jonah Hex’s hat?”

Zari closed her eyes. “Shut up.”

“Is there?” Sara’s eyes brightened.

“I can’t,” Zari shook her head, lifting the hat to cover her face.

“Did they?”

“Stop, _please!”_

Amaya and Lily continued to tease Zari, who kept blushing behind Jonah’s hat. Sara shook her head fondly, then saw Barry and Cisco huddled together, the two of them exchanging hushed words. She frowned and walked over, seeing the anxious looks on their faces. “What is it?” she asked.

Barry sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and turning to her. “Before we came here, I tried to find a way with Cisco and Caitlin to stop DeVoe from starting the Enlightenment,” he said. “It involved taking down one of his satellites, but when I confronted DeVoe about it, he didn’t seem to care.”

Sara frowned. “So he might have another idea.”

“He’s the Thinker, he has ideas for his ideas for his ideas,” Cisco snorted.

“So the Enlightenment is still on.”

“I hope not,” Barry sighed. “But honestly . . . probably.”

“We agreed to come because we knew you could likely get us back to, like, a second after we left,” Cisco said. “But we really need to get back to Central City.”

“Absolutely,” Sara nodded. “You got it.” She turned around and took a deep breath. “Hey, Legends!” she yelled, making Cisco flinch and cover his ears.

“Yeah, Cap?” Nate poked his head out of the saloon nearby.

“Let’s load up the _Waverider!”_ she clapped her hands. “We got work to do in Central City!”

Wally’s eyes brightened. “DeVoe?”

“Yep,” Sara nodded. “Let’s kick a super genius’s ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, that concludes the Legends' main portion of this book. It's short, yes, but this book picked up about halfway through the episode. Still, at least we got Beebo vs. Mallus. I need to laugh today, so have Beebo cuddling a time demon to death.
> 
> I can't promise when the next update will come out because I'm getting to the point in the semester where things are going absolutely insane. So please be patient while you wait for updates. They will come, I just will not guarantee when.
> 
> Until the Flash!


	5. Part II ~ The Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, the Flash, Arrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

_I'll give it to Sara that the beginning of our journey did begin in the Wild West, but that is in the past where no one remembers us aside from each other._

_Our true origins in the present begin in Central City during an event known as the Enlightenment._

_My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I am an ordinary forensic scientist. But secretly, with the help of my friends at S.T.A.R. Labs, I fight crime and find other metahumans like me. But almost a year to the day, I became lost in time, and it took everything in my friends' power to bring me back. In doing so, our world was opened up to new threats._

_I was fast enough to stop them once. But Clifford DeVoe, also known as the Thinker, is a foe unlike any I have faced before. He took my friend, Ralph Dibny, and used him to further his plans. We lost a critical member of our team, and now we have to stop DeVoe from executing the Enlightenment._

_But we won't be alone. Because by fighting alongside Sara Lance, known as the White Canary, and her team, the Legends of Tomorrow, we have gained their aid in our fight, as well as the aid of Team Arrow, led by Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, and Team Supergirl, led by Kara Zor-El, Supergirl. Together, we will end the threat of DeVoe and his Enlightenment once and for all._

_I am the Flash. I stand with the Green Arrow, Supergirl, and the White Canary. And we will ensure justice will be dealt to those who deserve it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Flash! And I think that season finale needs a title change . . .
> 
> How does "We Are The Justice League" sound? ;)
> 
> Keep an eye out for updates!


	6. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The _Waverider_ comes back to chaos, Iris brings a frenemy, and Brainy has some tweaking of plans to do.
> 
> Spoilers for The Flash 4x23 "We Are The Flash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, the Flash, Arrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Sara Lance/Barry Allen_ **

“I feel like I’ve been saying this a lot lately,” Barry said as he leaned over Sara’s shoulder, watching her smoothly pilot the _Waverider._ “But thank you for this.”

“We’re a team, Barry,” Sara smiled up at him. “We’ve got your six. Besides, after what happened with Fallout and the Nazis, I want to punch this son of a bitch in the face.”

Barry smirked. “Only if I can watch.”

“He’s your bad guy. You’ll get the front row seat.”

“Deal.”

Something on the console blinked, and Sara nodded. “Gideon, let everyone know we’re coming up on Central City.”

_“On it, Captain Lance.”_

“This is exciting,” Barry bounced in place as he sat in one of the chairs directly behind Sara. “I’ve never actually time jumped before in this ship.”

“Let’s hope you hold onto your dinner or lunch or whatever you had to eat before you joined us in the Wild West,” Sara said, hearing the rest of her team come to the bridge. “It can be a bit of a shock.” She pulled the lever to take them out of the temporal zone –

And she quickly swerved the _Waverider_ to the side so she didn’t run into a purple beam pulsing into the sky. _“What the – ?!”_ Zari screeched as she went flying through the air, crashing into Wally and Nate, the trio ending up in a pile of limbs.

Barry clung to his harness for dear life as Cisco yelped and crashed into another seat. “What was that for?” he protested.

“I think your Thinker is still a few steps ahead of you,” Sara gritted her teeth, settling the _Waverider_ on the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs.

“Oh, no,” Kara blanched, seeing the purple beam shooting into the sky.

Barry flashed off of the bridge and out of the _Waverider,_ Cisco barreling after him. Sara settled the _Waverider_ and flung her harness off, then charged after them. “Let’s go, everyone!” she shouted.

* * *

**_Barry Allen_ **

When Barry arrived in the cortex, all of the power except the emergency lights were off. When Cisco and Sara breached in behind him, Barry pointed at his friend. “Cisco, we need power!”

“Working on it!” he rushed off.

He ran past Caitlin, whose face was drained of color. “There you are,” she panted. “I’ve looked around, nothing is working, not even cell phones.”

Barry closed his eyes in defeat. “That’s what I was worried about.”

“So is this it?” Oliver asked as he and Kara arrived next, the rest of the teams spilling in after them. “DeVoe’s . . . Enlightenment?”

“Cait?” Barry looked at the doctor.

“I checked everything while you were gone,” she said as Wally helped Joe with Cecille. “DeVoe replaced the satellite you destroyed with the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to set off the Enlightenment.”

“We just checked outside,” Ray jogged in. “There’s no power _anywhere.”_

“Our car just stopped working,” Joe nodded.

“Thank God we were close by,” Cecille sighed. “I mean, the hospital is another three miles away.”

“The hospital?” Alex blinked.

Cecille abruptly cringed and doubled over, groaning in pain. “Joe?”

“The sky turned purple, and she started having contractions,” Joe explained.

Barry blanched. “Cisco! Hurry!”

“Well, if a car can’t take her to the hospital, maybe we can – ?” Mon-El began.

“No,” Caitlin shook her head. “No flying or running. It’s not safe for Cecille or the baby.”

“What about the _Waverider?”_ Jax suggested.

“If DeVoe’s draining the power from everything, I don’t want to risk the _Waverider_ shorting out,” Sara shook her head.

“Then what are we gonna do?” Joe huffed in annoyance.

Caitlin shrugged. “I have everything here I’d need to deliver a baby.”

Mick looked at her, impressed. “You can do that?”

Joe and Cecille looked just as stunned, and the lights suddenly flipped back on. “Thank God,” Barry sighed in relief.

“Great,” Caitlin grinned nervously. “Uh, let’s go see how dilated you are!”

“OK,” Cecille swallowed hard.

“Breathe, baby,” Joe helped her after Caitlin. “Breathe.”

“I can help,” Alex volunteered.

“Thanks,” Caitlin nodded in agreement.

“OK, power’s on,” Malcolm looked around. “What now?”

“Well, if we’re fighting a super genius, I might as well go call our own,” Kara held up her extrapolator.

“Do it,” Oliver nodded.

Kara nodded back and headed to the corner to see if it still worked, then Cisco poked his head around the corner, looking concerned. “You’re gonna want to see this.”

Kara didn’t look up from what she was doing, but Barry, Oliver, and Sara followed the other metahuman into the time vault. “This is pretty neat,” Sara looked around in interest.

“DeVoe must have predicted Harry would build his own thinking cap and power it with the dark matter from this tube,” Cisco led them over to the podium and ejected a thick tube from it.

Barry sighed. “Dark matter that he could then siphon off from S.T.A.R. Labs to use to infect the world.”

“So Harry was essentially his test subject?” Oliver asked.

Barry nodded furiously. “He knew if he could reboot Harry’s brain, he could reboot everyone’s.”

Sara snorted. “Ignore us. Let’s just unleash Lena on this bastard.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Barry rubbed a hand over his face. “What about Gideon? Could she hack into the satellites?”

“No,” Cisco shook his head. “Purple haze took her out, too.”

“You have Gideon here?” Sara asked in surprise.

Barry grimaced. “Long story.”

“And since everyone’s brains are about to rebooted, we don’t have time for one,” Oliver nodded. “OK. We need a game plan. Where do we start?”

Barry chewed his lip, closing his eyes. “I don’t know,” he admitted.

“It’s OK, Barry.” The quartet turned as Iris walked into the time vault, a reassuring smile on her face. “I think I do.”

Barry and Cisco blinked in surprise as Marlize DeVoe stepped inside after Iris, a determined look on her face.

* * *

**_Kara Danvers/Barry Allen_ **

“So it’s like when Brainy sent us into the Dark Valley to find Sam?” Kara asked.

“It is similar,” Brainy paced the lab, fingers steepled. “Except we are working with a weaker mind.” He paused. “Is this where I say no offense?”

“None taken, man,” Barry couldn’t help but grin.

“Look, I love _Inception_ as much as the next guy, and yeah, this worked for Supergirl, but sending Barry into DeVoe’s mind?” Cisco scowled.

“His mind is the only one fast enough to survive the linking process without any harm,” Marlize nodded.

“What about Wally?” Zari frowned.

“I’m staying with my dad and Cecille,” the other speedster immediately shook his head.

“How would this help us to stop him?” Sara asked.

“If we can find the good left in Clifford and help it retake control of his mind, that good could overpower the bad,” Marlize answered.

Barry raised an eyebrow. “You think there actually _is_ good left inside him?”

Marlize sighed. “I know that this is hard to imagine, but there was a time when Clifford was nothing but good, when he truly wanted to help the world. It’s the dark matter he infused in his brain that changed him. So yes, I do believe that there is some good in him some way, we just need to find it.”

Felicity, who was manning the computers nearby, looked at Barry and nodded. “We’ve seen what dark matter can do to crazy metas.”

“I’m still volunteering to punch him,” Sara raised her hand.

“I’ll back you up,” Kara muttered.

Marlize shook her head. “There are many of you here, yes, but you pose no challenge. Clifford created the bus metas and the combination of the abilities to ensure that he could defeat anyone whose assistance might be enlisted.”

Brainy hummed, rocking on his heels. “Clever man,” he mused. “But not as clever as me.”

Winn, who was helping Iris at the console, snorted. “Let me guess, he’s a 3.583 level intellect?”

“Close,” Brainy nodded, completely serious. “I place him at 4.162.”

Marlize frowned in confusion, and Mon-El cleared his throat. “Sometimes nodding when he stops usually works just fine.”

“How long do we have until our minds get wiped?” Amaya asked.

Marlize pointed to the screen displaying the satellites. “We have until the permeation grid hits 100%.”

Leo eyed the screen warily, watching it tick to 24%. “That’s comforting.”

“How would we get me inside his mind?” Barry asked.

“Well, it would be relatively simple if we had the Legion cruiser,” Brainy huffed. “We need to find a way to transfer your consciousness into his.”

“No,” Cisco immediately raised his hands in surrender. “You know what happens every time I try to vibe him. I can’t do it.”

“I do,” Marlize nodded. “But I don’t think it’s your power we need, Mr. Ramon.” She turned and pointed to the medical bay, where Caitlin and Alex were fussing over Cecille. “I believe it’s _hers.”_

* * *

**_Lena Luthor/Barry Allen_ **

“Ah, yes,” Brainy examined the device Marlize was working on. “Yes, this will amplify Ms. Horton’s telepathic ability to link the Flash’s consciousness to DeVoe’s, wherever he may be.”

“It could also provide a one-way link so that he doesn’t realize that someone is inside his mind,” Cecille added.

Lena tilted her head, nodding thoughtfully. “So it’s kind of like a one-way brain radio.”

Marlize blinked, considering. “I suppose so, yes.”

Lena grinned, squeezing Harry’s hand and making him blink at her. “That cerebral inhibitor of yours is going to be put to good use.”

Harry smiled, but it was obvious he didn’t completely understand what Lena was saying. The smile slid from Lena’s face, and Marlize cautiously approached. “I’m sorry about your friend,” she whispered. “His mind could – ”

“Your apologies aren’t going to make him better,” Lena said coldly.

Marlize bowed her head, then blinked when Brainy plucked the inhibitor out of her hand. “Excuse me, Mr. Dox,” she began.

“I will take approximately 11.26 seconds,” he waved her off, taking something from his suit and mumbling incoherently.

“All right,” Malcolm walked into the room, a scowl on his face. “We’re just going to be sitting ducks while Barry tries to find the good part of a madman. What a party.”

“Sound familiar, wizard?” Slade snorted.

_“Magician.”_

“If you please, gentlemen?” Marlize huffed.

“Yeah, that won’t get you anywhere with them,” Laurel sighed.

Marlize looked exasperated, but she took a deep breath and turned around. “Mr. Allen, the chair,” she gestured to the large hoverchair in the lab. “Ms. Horton, the gurney.”

“Hang on,” Jax frowned. “Barry’s getting in _that_ thing?”

“It is the only way to establish a transcranial link between Ms. Horton and Mr. Allen,” Marlize nodded.

“I’ll be all right,” Barry promised, climbing into the chair.

“Excellent!” Brainy popped up from whatever he was doing. “Recall what I said about your mind being weaker?”

“Vaguely,” the speedster said dryly, making Joe snort.

“You are still quite strong, especially with how fast your mind works, as it is connected to this Speed Force,” Brainy explained. “I modified the inhibitor and was able to connect it to two of the crowns like we used on Supergirl, Black Wolf, and Ms. Luthor. You should be able to take one other person with you as long as it is not an alien or a metahuman.”

Kara grumbled in annoyance. “That knocks a lot of us out.”

“And as much of a geek moment as that would be, I’m of no use if I’m not by a computer,” Winn added.

Barry looked around to see who that left: Oliver, Malcolm, Slade, Sara, Amaya, Zari, Mick, Palmer, and Leo. “Don’t volunteer all at once,” he made to joke.

Sara’s lips quirked up in a smirk. “If you’d waited a second longer, you’d have heard me do it.”

“You sure, boss?” Mick frowned.

Sara nodded. “It’d be either me or Oliver, and I think we all know who works better with that team.” Oliver conceded with a nod, and Sara grinned at Barry. “Now I have another way to pay you back for helping in the Wild West.”

Barry sighed. “I thought we weren’t doing this anymore.”

“Sorry, Barry,” she smirked, sauntering over to where another chair had been placed. “You’re stuck with me.”

“What a shame.”

“Very well,” Brainy walked over. “If you will just ease back, Sara.” She tilted her head back, and Brainy placed one of the crowns in the center of her forehead. “And you, Barry.” He relaxed as Brainy did the same to him. “And now the inhibitor.”

Marlize took it from him and fastened it to Cecille’s forehead. “Mr. Allen, put the cap on your head.”

Barry nodded, picking up DeVoe’s cap and placing it on his head. “Once Cecille has locked onto DeVoe’s brain waves, we’ll transfer your consciousness to his amygdala,” Caitlin explained. “That’s the part of the brain that connects emotional significance to memories.”

“Where the good memories are, we will find the good part of Clifford,” Marlize nodded.

“Glad one of us is confident,” Sara muttered under her breath.

Barry, one of the two closest to her, snickered when he heard it. Brainy, on the other hand, gave her a confused look, but didn’t say a word. “Good luck, you two,” Slade wished.

“Thanks,” Barry nodded.

“Here we go, Ms. Horton,” Marlize said, tapping the center of her tablet.

Cecille’s eyes fluttered shut, and Barry and Sara exchanged quick glances. “See you on the other side,” Sara told him.

Barry smiled in response, then closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he found himself falling through the air, bouncing off a bus, and landing flat on the ground. He groaned in pain, then heard a similar thud nearby. “Oh, God,” Sara groaned. “What was that?”

Barry climbed to his feet and brushed his suit off, then turned to see Sara do the same. “You good?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m OK,” she nodded, rolling her wrists and looking around. “Where are we?”

Barry looked down the street, recognizing Central City. When he turned back around, his eyes widened. “This is where I came out of the Speed Force.”

Sara turned to see the blue bus behind them, and she pointed to it. “The bus in bus metas?”

“This is it,” he nodded.

Sara frowned, hearing a buzzing noise nearby, and she pointed. “And that’s DeVoe?”

Barry balked when he saw the hoverchair emerge from the treeline, and he quickly grabbed Sara, running them onto the bus. Sara stumbled a bit when she got her feet back under her, then when Barry grabbed her and pulled her down, she went with him. Barry finally peeked out the window, watching the hoverchair float by.

Seated inside was DeVoe. “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am such a WhiteFlash shipper and Brainy could totally figure out some way for at least one other person to join Barry on his mind meld mission. So I picked the other not-engaged team leader.
> 
> I'm getting to the busy point of the semester, so no promises on new updates, but keep your eyes open!


	7. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Sara investigate DeVoe's mind, Marlize tries to control the situation back in the real world (spoiler: she doesn't do too well), and the duo finds a shocking surprise while searching.
> 
> Spoilers for The Flash 4x23 "We Are The Flash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day, I guess? I needed to get through the end of last semester, I took winter break to crash, and I feel like I got thrown into the deep end when I came back to school. Apparently, all I needed was a mental crash on Saturday to get me back into the writing groove. Who knew?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, the Flash, Arrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Sara Lance_ **

“Guys,” Sara said quietly, Barry keeping a constant eye on DeVoe. “We’re in.”

“Paint the picture,” Cisco told her. “What do you see? What’s around you?”

“For starters, the Thinker,” Barry said darkly, shifting to watch DeVoe float past the windows. “We’re in the 405 bus, in the middle of the street. We just came out of that same portal from before.”

“This is where it all began,” Marlize told them. “It is the nexus of Clifford’s brain. Once you find him, get him through it, and he can regain control of his mind.”

“What do they need to look for?” Lena asked.

“Our house.”

“All right,” Barry murmured, turning to Sara. “Hang on.” Sara had just enough time to fling her arms around Barry’s neck as he picked her up, then everything blurred around her. When everything returned to normal, they were standing in front of a perfectly ordinary home. Sara spat hair out of her mouth, and Barry smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she waved his apology off as he set her on the ground. “So this is where the DeVoes live?”

“Yeah, I’ve been here before,” Barry nodded, walking up to the front door.

“Good,” Sara followed him, looking over her shoulder. “At least one of us knows what we’re doing.”

Barry looked at her incredulously. “Says the one who jumped at the chance to follow me in here!”

“I captain the Legends,” Sara reminded him. “We basically make stuff up as we go.”

Barry huffed. “Well, at this point, we’re being guided by our friends outside. You’re basically following a blind man.”

Sara shrugged. “At least it’s a good-looking blind man.” Barry, who had just reached for the doorknob, looked like he’d been slapped in the face as he gawked at her. “What?” she gestured him up and down. “I just call it like I see it.” Barry’s face was suspiciously red as he opened the door and led her inside. Sara just grinned, waltzing in behind him. “We’re inside!” she announced.

“Great!” Winn cheered. “What do you see?”

Sara ran smack into Barry’s back. “Hey!”

“Nothing,” Barry answered, and Sara poked her head over his shoulder, looking around to see a completely spotless house.

“That’s a little vague,” Oliver said. “What do you mean, ‘nothing?’”

“It’s empty, Oliver,” Sara answered, walking into the living room to investigate. She found a picture frame face down on the mantle; when she picked it up, she didn’t see any image inside, just cracked glass. _“Completely_ empty,” she corrected.

* * *

**_Alex Danvers/Caitlin Snow/Cisco Ramon_ **

“So that’s a bust?” Malcolm asked.

“Sounds like,” Mon-El sighed.

“All right,” Barry said. “Well, where should we go – ”

The feed crackled, and Felicity leaned forward, watching the screens flicker. “Barry?” she asked. “Barry, can you hear me?”

Cecille gasped from the center of the room, and Alex squeezed her shoulder, Joe rubbing her back. “Babe, breathe,” he said in concern, watching Cecille’s face twist in pain.

“Cecille’s powers are connected to her pregnancy,” Lena said. “Her contractions must be putting a strain on her transcranial link.”

“No, no, no,” Marlize shook her head, scowling. “We need to do something about that.”

“Like what?” Palmer raised an eyebrow. “Stop her from having a baby?”

Marlize’s face showed that was exactly what she was thinking. “No, no, no, we can’t stop her from having a baby,” Alex shook her head.

“We have to, Agent Danvers, or this will never work,” Marlize glared. “She is the only way to get Barry and Sara in and out of Clifford’s mind.”

“OK, everyone, calm down,” Kara held up her hands. “It’s not like Cecille’s going to lose her powers if she has this baby.”

Leo pointed at Marlize, who gave Kara a deadpan look. “I don’t like that face.”

“No, me, neither,” Wally balked. “Cecille is going to lose her powers if she has the baby?!”

“But she’s the one connecting to Barry and Sara,” Felicity looked around wildly. “Won’t that leave them stranded in DeVoe’s mind?”

Brainy sighed. “I’m afraid so.”

“Then why didn’t you share that information before now?” Nate asked sharply, eyes narrowed.

Caitlin perked up suddenly. “Joe, do you still have that inhaler I gave you?”

“Yeah, it’s in our hospital bag,” Joe nodded in confusion.

Alex snapped her fingers, pointing at Caitlin. “Most inhalers contain the drug terbutaline, which can be used to slow down contractions.”

“Exactly,” Caitlin nodded, straightening to go to the bag.

She stopped when Cecille grasped her arm in a tight grip and looked at her long and hard, her voice reverberating when she spoke. “I found Thomas. He’s been this way all the time.”

Everyone stared at Cecille, then Martin gulped. “What was that about, Caitlin?”

“I . . . I don’t know,” she whispered, then carefully removed Cecille’s hand from her arm. “I’m going to get the inhaler.”

“Guys, time is running out,” Winn looked between the monitors and the percentage. “Where do they go next?”

“Harry figured out where Marlize was,” Cisco offered. “Maybe he can – ”

“He’s not here,” Laurel pointed out.

“What?” Lena’s head flew up from where she was monitoring Sara’s stats, and she ran out of the room.

“OK, someone cover us!” Cisco barreled after her.

* * *

**_Lena Luthor/Cisco Ramon_ **

Lena ran into the storage room, seeing it was completely dark inside. “Harry?” she called, hurrying inside. She found him sitting by one of the tables, staring blankly at a spot on the floor. “Hey,” she approached quietly. “What are you doing?”

“Help,” Harry answered simply, raising his gaze.

Lena tracked where he was looking, and she blanched, seeing him look at the cap he had made. “No,” she shook her head desperately as Cisco ran in after her. “No, you are _not_ frying away what’s left of you!”

“Help!” Harry shouted in frustration, making Lena flinch as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table. “Help,” he repeated quietly. _“Please.”_

Lena looked at him with wide eyes, seeing the frustration in his eyes at being unable to help more, his desperation to do _something._ “Cisco, give it to me,” she whispered.

“Lena?” Cisco gulped.

“Just do it before I have second thoughts,” Lena ordered, voice cracking.

Cisco quickly, carefully handed the cap to her, and Lena checked its mechanics, making sure it was on. She took a deep breath, then reached up, placing the cap on Harry’s head. A few more tweaks, and it powered to life. There were a few tense moments, then Cisco shook his head. “Nothing.”

Harry’s eyes suddenly lit up, and he put a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Lena,” he whispered, voice hoarse. “Where DeVoe first fell in love with Marlize. Tell them to go there. You’ll find him there. OK?”

Lena nodded. “OK.”

Harry took a deep breath. “And one more thing.” Lena frowned, then he engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug. She froze, then carefully hugged him back, closing her eyes and burying her face in his neck. One of his arms left her, then she felt Cisco be inserted into the hug, the metahuman trembling next to her. Harry finally let them both go, backing up to sit in his chair. Cisco looked at Lena hesitantly, but she shook her head, biting her lip and turning away, tears in her eyes. Cisco reached up to power the cap off, then removed it from Harry’s head. “Stars, so little,” the man mumbled nonsense. “Nora shouldn’t be here.” Lena frowned at his words; who was Nora?

Cisco steeled himself, then put a hand on his friend’s head. “I won’t lose anyone else today,” he promised. “I won’t.”

* * *

**_Barry Allen/Sara Lance_ **

“Anything at all?” Sara asked, leaning against the railing of the staircase, peering up to the next level.

“Zilch,” Barry shook his head, walking down the steps.

“Harry had an idea,” Lena’s voice told them. “Go to Oxford.”

“Oxford?” Sara parroted.

“The hamlet of Boars Hill,” Marlize elaborated. “The place where we fell in love.”

Barry looked at Sara in confusion, but the blonde shrugged. “All right, we’re on our way,” he said, scooping her up and running out the door.

He deposited her in the middle of a clearing, and Sara pushed her hair behind her ears, looking around. “All right,” she rubbed her hands together, looking around. “We’re here. There’s a blanket, some wine . . . ”

“There’s a song playing on a car radio,” Barry added, looking at the car with both the driver and passenger doors open.

“Our first dance,” Marlize said.

“And DeVoe?” Oliver asked.

Sara sighed, shaking her head. “He’s not here.”

Barry folded his arms, leaning against the hood of the car. “All right, guys . . . where to next?” Silence was their only answer, and Barry raised an eyebrow at Sara. She made a helpless gesture, just as lost as him.

“Rookie?”

Barry fell sideways off the hood, just barely managing to catch his balance. “Barry?” Sara ran forward to help straighten him.

Barry looked around wildly, then saw the man in a dripping wet suit appear from the tree line. “Allen?” Ralph squinted, hesitantly stepping out. “What are you doing here?”

 _“Ralph?”_ Barry staggered forward. “Is that really you?” Sara’s eyes widened, and when Ralph nodded, Barry lurched forward, hugging him tightly as he laughed gleefully. “I thought I lost you! I’m so sorry, man!”

Ralph quickly squeezed him back, a smile growing on his face. “I missed you, too, Barry.”

“Barry, did you just say _Ralph?!”_ Iris asked in shock.

“Yeah,” Sara smiled warmly, talking so Barry didn’t have to. “Ralph’s alive.”

“Wait,” Barry pulled back in confusion. “How are you even here?”

“How are _you_ here?” Ralph countered, looking between him and Sara with wide eyes. “Did DeVoe – did he get you?”

“No,” Barry quickly reassured him. “No, he didn’t. It’s Cecille. Cecille’s using her telepathy to get our consciousnesses inside DeVoe’s mind.”

Ralph blinked. “That’s trippy. Why?”

Sara walked forward to join Barry, still unable to believe she was about to say what she was going to. “We need to find the good part of him so we can stop the bad from starting the Enlightenment. Any chance you’ve seen him?”

“A good DeVoe?” Ralph scoffed. “No. Just the evil, floating chair variety. He visits me all the time.”

Sara sighed in annoyance. “Great.”

“He knows you’re here?” Barry asked. When Ralph nodded, Barry frowned in confusion. “Why would he need to – ?”

“In this place, I do as I please, Mr. Allen.” Sara spun around, reaching for her batons when she saw the Thinker’s chair float out of the trees. “I must say, the fact that you thought I wouldn’t have calculated you and your team making this feeble attempt is somewhat insulting.”

“You can be insulted?” Sara raised an eyebrow.

She heard a snicker behind her from one of the two men. “There will be no defeating the big bad this year, Mr. Allen,” the Thinker said. “See . . . you are in my mind now, and there’s no escape.”

“Barry!” Sara scurried backwards as the Thinker aimed his chair towards them.

Barry grabbed her around the waist and did the same thing to Ralph, whisking them away. “Run, Mr. Allen!” the Thinker growled after them. _“Run!”_

* * *

**_Winn Schott_ **

“Barry?” Winn banged on the keyboards when the monitors froze again. “Sara?”

Cecille shot up with a gasp, looking around wildly. “He’s – he’s coming for us!” she panicked. “He’s coming for us! I heard his thoughts! He’s coming! He’s coming here!”

“Finally, something to shoot at,” Slade nodded.

“You’re not shooting anyone,” Marlize shook her head, picking up her tablet. “We need to leave.”

“And go where?” Joe demanded.

* * *

**_Barry Allen_ **

Ralph looked around when Barry stopped. “OK, what are we doing?”

“We’re getting you out of here,” Barry answered.

“We can do that, but we still need to find the good DeVoe,” Sara told him.

“How?” Ralph asked.

Barry shrugged. “He’s gonna be someplace that means something to him, before he became who he is now.”

Ralph nodded, looking deep in thought, then he smirked. “You mean like when he was a simple history professor?”

* * *

**_Cisco Ramon/Oliver Queen_ **

“Stars are raining,” Harry was rambling when Cisco breached into the lab.

Cisco didn’t give his drawings a second look. “Gotta go!” he grabbed the man, tugging him through the breach. “Come on!”

The second they were through, they heard a warping sound from the entrance to the room. “Good!” DeVoe’s voice boomed. Oliver and Malcolm had their bows up in an instant, Slade and Leo their guns. The others fanned out in front of Cecille as DeVoe strode into the room. “We are gathered here today to worship in song. I suggest ‘Kumbaya!’”

He walked smack into a flickering orange field, and Laurel blinked. “A _forcefield?”_ she asked in disgust.

“Oh, don’t be disappointed!” Zari glared at her.

“I wanted to scream at him!”

“Forcefield, sucker!” Cisco grinned.

DeVoe ignored them, choosing to sneer at Marlize. “I should never have let you build this chair without my oversight. It was my first miscalculation.”

“You’ve made _many_ miscalculations,” Iris narrowed her eyes.

“Really?” DeVoe raised an eyebrow. “Have you ever pondered why I never pursued the Flash? Never needed his speed or his mind?” He looked around. “Anyone?”

“His connection to the Speed Force,” Brainy muttered, snapping his fingers and nodding. “He has access to all of time, be it the past, the present, or the future.”

“True knowledge,” DeVoe said smugly. “And now that you have placed him inside my mind, I’ll have it all.”

Marlize shook her head. “You’ll have to find us first.”

She tapped her tablet, and the room around them warped. In the next second, Oliver looked around, finding them in a room lit blue. “Where is this?” he demanded.

“DeVoe’s lair?” Cisco stared at Marlize. “Are you crazy?!”

“Can he find us in this pocket dimension?” Joe asked.

“I’ve bought us some time,” Marlize sighed, hurrying to the monitors.

“Time,” Harry mumbled, walking off to the side of the room. “Rhyme, fly, side . . . ”

“Cecille,” Felicity looked at her. “Can you try and link up with Barry and Sara again?”

“I’ll try,” Cecille nodded, taking a deep breath.

* * *

**_Sara Lance/Barry Allen_ **

Sara looked around when Barry stopped running. “Where are we?” she asked, looking around the darkened hallway.

“This is where he taught,” Ralph answered as Barry pushed open the doors to a lecture hall. “When he was just a simple history professor.”

Barry walked towards the stage, seeing a figure slumped over at the desk. Sara frowned uneasily, seeing the figure not moving. “DeVoe?” she asked.

“Professor DeVoe?” Ralph added, climbing the steps with her.

Sara froze, eyes widening when she saw the bloody mess on DeVoe’s shirt. “Barry?” Felicity’s voice rang out. “Sara? Can you hear me?”

“Yeah,” Barry sighed, crouching in front of DeVoe’s body. “Yeah, Felicity, I hear you.”

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked.

“Good DeVoe, we found him,” Barry answered. “He’s dead.”

Ralph took a shaky breath. “I don’t suppose you have another plan, do you?”

“No,” Sara shook her head in frustration, holding her hand to her forehead. “This was it.”

Ralph gulped. “Now the world belongs to the Thinker.” Barry stood up, and Ralph shook his head. “Allen, listen to me. I’m stuck here, but you’re not. You should go. Be with your families for whatever time is left.”

“No,” Barry denied. “No. OK, first of all, it’s _our_ family, and I’m not leaving you behind. There’s gotta be another way.”

“Allen, you and Lance said the only way to save the world is by finding the good that’s left in DeVoe,” Ralph said. “It’s right here, with a hole in its chest.”

Sara paused. “Or what if it’s even more literal than that?” she wondered, turning around.

Barry perked up, catching her train of thought. “It’s not just _him.”_

Sara nodded eagerly, then yelped when the world around her dissolved into golden lightning. Then she was deposited onto the street, wobbling and finding her balance. She glared at Barry when he stopped, his cowl pulled up. “A little warning next time?”

“Sorry,” he said through his smile.

“Why the brakes?” Ralph looked around. “Are we there?”

“Almost,” Barry shook his head, pointing down the street.

Ralph squinted, seeing the crackling portal at the end. “So that’s the Hellmouth?”

“That’s the nexus of DeVoe’s mind,” Barry explained. “Marlize said we can take control of him if the good in DeVoe passes through it.”

Ralph sighed. “Allen, we know that’s not possible anymore.”

“Why not?” Sara grinned.

“Why do you think he’s keeping you alive?” Barry questioned. “I couldn’t figure it out, but think about it. If you get out, you take back control of this body, because it’s _yours._ That’s why he won’t let you leave! Once you get out, DeVoe will cease to exist. All you have to do is make it through that portal, and you’ll regain control.” He clapped a hand on Ralph’s shoulder. “Remember who you are, man. A _hero.”_

Ralph licked his lips, closed his eyes, then took a deep breath. He wrung his neck out, then his clothes shifted before their eyes. He was back in a suit of black and white, a black domino mask on his face. “Let’s go get control,” he said determinedly.

“Or how about I kill you?” a jovial voice asked, and the three turned around to see DeVoe walk down the sidewalk, a maniacal look in his eyes. “A second time, if necessary?”

The three heroes exchanged looks, then Ralph inflated his hand into a large fist. Sara pulled two throwing knives from her belt, launching them at DeVoe as Ralph ran forward, Barry disappearing from her side in a crackle of lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the final fight against DeVoe! . . . though honestly, I'm just excited to put Brainy up against the Thinker. XD That'll be a riot.
> 
> I might be able to get another chapter up this week, but just keep your eyes peeled. This semester is going to be a rough and busy one for me, so please, bear with me.


	8. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Sara, and Ralph fight DeVoe inside his mind, DeVoe faces off with the rest of the heroes in the outside world, and it turns out the bastard still thinks of everything.
> 
> Spoilers for The Flash 4x23 "We Are The Flash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Flash returns day!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, the Flash, Arrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Oliver Queen_ **

The percentage had passed 82 when an alarm started blaring throughout the lair. “What’s that?” Terrill looked around in concern.

“My husband,” Marlize said grimly, moving around the percentage projection to check on another screen. “He’s getting close.”

She tapped something on her tablet, and Oliver saw the air warp before the ground seemed to shift under his feet. He grunted in annoyance, holding out an arm to steady himself. He could see everyone else in the room attempt to do the same thing. “OK,” Leo winced. “Tell me I’m not the only one who felt that.”

“Nope,” Wally shook out his head, wincing and tapping the side of his head.

“Don’t worry,” Brainy shook it off casually, looking unperturbed, compared to Mon-El and Imra, who appeared a little nauseous. “It was just another shift to another pocket dimension. Slightly unnerving, nothing too harmful.”

 _“Slightly unnerving,_ he says,” Malcolm griped, his hand tighter around his bow. _“Nothing too harmful,_ he says.”

“Nerving, serving, swerving, curving,” Harry mumbled, eyes flitting about.

“Hey,” Lena held out a hand to steady him. “It’s OK, Harry. It’s OK.”

Cecille suddenly shrieked in pain, shooting upright, eyes wide. “What’s wrong?” Joe asked in concern.

Caitlin gulped, checking the bag Cecille’s line ran to. “No more labor suppression,” she answered.

Alex sighed, putting a hand on Cecille’s arm. “How are you feeling, Cecille?” shea sked.

“Like I don’t know if I can do this,” she gasped, breathing heavily.

“You shouldn’t have to,” Joe shook his head bitterly. “You should be able to have our baby just like any other parent, in a hospital, in a regular bed, not with all this.” He whirled on Marlize, who took a step back at the anger in his eyes. “Hey, look at what you’ve done! To our friend, my son, my daughter, the love of my life . . . everybody in this damn city!”

“Joe!” Kara ran up to him, putting a hand on his arm.

“How could you _ever_ think that this would be better for humanity?” Joe roared.

“Dad,” Iris joined Kara, narrowing her eyes. “What did you say to me when Barry came out of the Speed Force?” Joe narrowed his eyes, and Iris continued. “You said ‘strength without faith means nothing.’ We need to have faith that we can get through this together.”

“El mayarah,” Kara nodded in agreement.

Joe silently seethed, but he walked back to Cecille, Alex, and Caitlin. Oliver sighed, turning to Marlize. “How long until he finds us?” he asked.

“Minutes,” Marlize answered. “Maybe less.”

Oliver turned back around. “Weapons at the ready.”

Jax and Lily bumped fists, merging into Firestorm as Leo powered up his gun.

* * *

**_Sara Lance/Barry Allen_ **

Sara watched in stunned amazement as one of the DeVoes not only avoided Ralph’s punches, but also as the other blocked the ones Barry attempted while utilizing his super speed. She twirled one of her batons and rushed a third DeVoe as quickly as she could, using every feint and trick she could think of to try and gain the upper hand. DeVoe gracefully weaved between her attacks, even blocking her batons with his forearm when he could. He finally grabbed one of her batons, then her wrist with his other hand, and flung her over his shoulder, right into the wall Barry and Ralph were already collapsed by.

She landed on top of them in a heap, wincing when her head struck the wall. “Oh, my God.”

“Crap in a hat,” Ralph groaned. “I can’t hit him.”

Barry groaned, closing his eyes when he realized what was happening. “They can read our minds.”

 _“That_ would have been helpful to know,” Sara huffed.

“I’m sorry!”

“Then we do this Dibny-style,” Ralph decided.

 _“Dibny-style?”_ Sara asked dubiously.

“We don’t think,” Ralph nodded. “Just fill your mind with something else. Something you love.” He ran out from behind cover, ballooning his hand into a fist, and with a cry of “Shrimp buffet!” he hit one of the DeVoes with a hard right hook.

Sara’s jaw dropped in disbelief, and Barry let out a small laugh of relief. “It’s you and me, Iris!” he declared, then ran at another DeVoe and threw him into the air, head over heels.

Sara took a deep breath, focusing on who she loved. Her father. Laurel. Ava. Her team. Gritting her teeth, she launched off the ground and ran for another DeVoe, spinning her batons into her staff. DeVoe’s eyes widened as she whipped into action, her figure blurred as she moved the fastest she had thus far. She delivered blow after blow to DeVoe, watching him buckle under the smacks of her staff. She twirled her staff and rammed one end into the back of his head, and she watched in satisfaction as DeVoe crumbled to the ground.

“Shrimp platter!” Ralph continued to pummel his DeVoe. “Shrimp cocktail! Um . . . beignets de crevettes!”

He finally hit DeVoe hard enough that he collapsed on the ground unconscious, and Barry skidded over to join them. “OK, that works,” Sara nodded, looking around.

“Not quite, Ms. Lance.” DeVoe’s voice echoed, and they looked around to see many more DeVoes walk out of alleyways towards them. “Once again, Mr. Allen, your best will not be good enough.”

Ralph gulped. “What’s the plan, Rookie? I’m running out of shrimp entrées.”

“I could try and remember the ones I know around the world,” Sara offered.

“Really?” Ralph looked intrigued.

“Well,” Barry looked down the road, past where the DeVoes lined up. “You’re only gonna need one.”

* * *

**_Cisco Ramon_ **

Joe winced as Cecille squeezed his hand tightly, and Alex checked her watch. “They’re coming every five minutes,” she reported.

“The stars are raining,” Harry mumbled nearby.

“Cecille, please just focus on not having a baby,” Caitlin rubbed her back.

“Stars are raining, draining, painting,” Harry paced back and forth.

Cisco frowned suddenly, looking at Harry curiously. “He sounds just like Barry when he came out of the Speed Force.”

“Does he?” Lena looked at Harry in surprise.

“Yeah, Barry spoke nonsense before he snapped out of it,” Iris nodded.

“Well, yeah, but that’s not what I meant,” Cisco said. “He’s saying the _exact_ same words.”

“We’re getting closer,” Martin warned, looking at the percentage reading 94%.

Brainy suddenly looked up. “Imra!”

She spun around just as the air appeared to splinter, an alarm simultaneously blasting in the room. She flung her hands up and summoned a forcefield around Cecille, Joe, Wally, Alex, and Caitlin as DeVoe stepped out of the splinters and threw out his hands, a wave of energy slamming everyone else into the walls. Nate turned to steel just before he hit the wall, and he, Kara, and Mon-El hit with enough impact to dent the metal. They were on their feet the quickest, but DeVoe held up his hand, teal energy shimmering over his skin and everyone else. Imra gasped as she felt herself forced to the ground, her concentration wavering and shorting out as she landed with a thud, trying to make herself move. Nothing worked, and Mon-El groaned. “Gravity manipulation? Really?”

“A list of his powers would have been nice!” Oliver ground out.

“Noted,” Cisco said weakly.

DeVoe batted Alex, Caitlin, Wally, and Joe away as if they were nothing, and he sauntered up to where Barry and Sara were still in his mind, Sara leaning against the chair. A gun cocking stopped him in his tracks, and he turned to where Joe had managed to get to his feet, gun pointed at him. “You should mind where you point your weapon, Detective West,” he said coldly, narrowing his eyes.

Cecille gasped, eyes widening as with shaking hands, Joe started to point his gun towards his head. “Dad!” Wally called hoarsely.

Joe blinked, then sneered, resisting DeVoe’s mind control and pointing back at him. “Stay away from my family!”

DeVoe’s face twisted in an ugly sneer, and with a wave of his hand, he pushed Joe up against the wall. _“Joe!”_ Cecille screamed.

“Gravitokinesis,” a voice behind him suddenly said, and DeVoe looked behind him sharply to see Brainy walking around the room, peering at his struggling comrades. “That is an unusual one. Let’s see . . . there was the dimensional manipulation. That explains how you jumped into this pocket dimension. Clever.” DeVoe slowly walked away from Joe, looking at Brainy in something resembling confusion. Mon-El decided he liked that look on the bastard’s face. “Technopathy,” Brainy continued to list as if he was discussing the weather. “DNA manipulation. Effigy animation. Probability manipulation – or should I say _jinxing?_ Size alteration, rather similar to Dr. Palmer’s suit. The psychoactive fluid production, which kept your wife under your control. Sound manipulation, telepathy . . . and from Ralph Dibny, shapeshifting, superhuman durability, and elasticity.” He stopped in his tracks. “Oh. And your superhuman intellect, but that was not one you stole.” He put his hands together in their classic triangle steeple, turning to face DeVoe. “Did I miss any of your powers?”

Team Flash was treated to the exceedingly rare sight of a speechless DeVoe as he stared at the one person in the room . . . who was completely unaffected by his powers.

* * *

**_Sara Lance_ **

The march of the DeVoes was halted when Ralph’s head poked out from behind a pillar. “Hey, attack of the clones!” he called tauntingly. “Come and get me!”

As the DeVoes marched towards them, his arm extended to grab Barry’s, the speedster peeking out on the other side. Sara looked out from behind a potted plant, narrowing her eyes. When the DeVoes were close enough, she hissed, “Now!”

Barry sped out into the center of the clones, whipping Ralph around like he was preparing to throw a ball and chain. Ralph’s scream would have been comical if Sara hadn’t been focused on watching the team bowl the clones over with every spin. When no clone was left standing, Barry set Ralph down on his feet, and the metahuman grinned. “That was _awesome!”_

Sara ran out to join them, watching for more clones, and she groaned in annoyance. _“Seriously?”_

They turned to see more DeVoes walk down the stairs towards them, and Barry gritted his teeth. “Come on,” he said, grabbing Ralph and Sara, then he plowed through all of the DeVoes as he ran for the nexus.

* * *

**_Querl Dox_ **

“You,” DeVoe looked Brainy up and down, turning his back on Cecille as he tried to use his gravity powers on Brainy again, only for the energy to warp over the Coluan. “How are you – ?”

“I am a twelfth-level intellect, Mr. DeVoe,” Brainy answered primly. “For every calculation you make, I am thirteen ahead of you.”

“There is no human smarter than me,” DeVoe growled.

Brainy snorted. “You are a 4.162 level intellect. Impressive, yes, but you are not a Brainiac. Being more intelligent than every other race in the multiverse is in our DNA. Additionally, I am an _alien._ I am absolutely smarter than you. As for this?” he gestured to where he stood among his collapsed comrades. “Well, it was quite easy to determine what powers you absorbed. In addition to being extremely intelligent, I am quite proficient at multitasking. So, while I was helping your wife, I was creating a program on the spot that would shield me from your powers.”

“And you couldn’t tell _us_ what those powers were?” Oliver growled.

Brainy paused. “Apologies. I wasn’t aware I was meant to.”

Oliver groaned and let his head drop back to the floor. DeVoe sneered and narrowed his eyes at Brainy, but the Coluan tilted his head. DeVoe stumbled back as if physically hit, rubbing his temples as if he had a migraine. “And the benefit of basically being a computer,” Brainy said cheerfully. “I can run meaningless codes you will get lost in, and you will have no idea what I’m truly thinking.”

 _“I will not lose!”_ DeVoe screamed.

Brainy grinned. “Oh, I know you will.”

* * *

**_Barry Allen_ **

With Ralph wrapped around Barry and Sara, keeping all of them huddled together, Barry charged through the line of DeVoes, one fist punching while Sara’s batons hit the DeVoes he couldn’t hit. With the two of them working in tandem, Barry leapt onto the bus and into the nexus.

* * *

**_Querl Dox/Barry Allen/Sara Lance/Kara Danvers_ **

As DeVoe started to thrash, Brainy saw Sara twitch where she was slumped. He smirked victoriously. “I believe the words I’m looking for are . . . wakey wakey!”

Barry’s eyes snapped open, eyes crackling with gold electricity. As Sara blinked her eyes open, Barry removed the cap from his head and stood from the chair. DeVoe whipped around to see Barry step down from the chair and hold out his hand for Sara, the woman accepting his aid up as she removed the crown from her forehead. Together, the two walked towards DeVoe, determined glints in their eyes.

The closer they got, the more DeVoe appeared to spasm and gurgle. _“No!”_ he roared, collapsing on the ground. His control over his powers were lost, and Oliver, Malcolm, and Slade instantly got to their feet, weapons aimed at DeVoe. Sara held up her hand to stop them, letting Barry smugly walk after DeVoe as the man scrambled up against the chair. Something whirred, and as Barry rounded the chair, DeVoe fell back against the wall. “How did you beat me?” he demanded.

“I didn’t,” Barry winked at Sara. _“We_ did.”

“Their emotional attachment to Mr. Dibny has made them stronger than you will ever be, Clifford,” Marlize glowered. “But then . . . you wouldn’t understand.”

“Some decisions cannot be made with a math equation,” Brainy agreed, nodding to Mon-El.

The leader of the Legion grinned, remembering their conversation about Pestilence. “No!” DeVoe screamed. _“This is not my will!”_

His face suddenly relaxed into a cocky one. “Not anymore,” Ralph’s voice came from his mouth. “It’s _mine.”_

Before their eyes, DeVoe’s head shook back and forth rapidly until it was a blur. When the motion stopped, it was Ralph’s face again, the man blinking rapidly. “Whoa.”

“Took the word right out of my mouth,” Zari said faintly.

Barry laughed in delight, helping Ralph up from the ground. “Uh, guys?” Winn squeaked. “Marlize? 99 percent!”

Marlize ran for the computers. “Clifford’s meta-abilities are no longer controlling each satellite,” she said, typing quickly. “If I can just override their last command . . . _come on . . ._ ”

When the percentage hit 99.8, it froze, then rapidly declined. In seconds, it hit 0%, ending the Enlightenment. “Oh, thank God,” Felicity sighed in relief.

“That’s it?” Palmer looked around, wobbling slightly as Marlize teleported them out of the pocket dimension and back into S.T.A.R. Labs. “No more DeVoe?”

“No more DeVoe,” Barry smiled happily at Ralph, giving him a hug.

“If I wasn’t happy you held off DeVoe, I would punch you so hard right now,” Kara pointed threateningly at Brainy.

“Do it anyway,” Slade growled. “That way, I _won’t.”_

“Please do,” Alex gestured to Cecille. “I’m busy here.”

“There’s no more dark energy anywhere in the city,” Iris reported, checking one of the computers with a smile. “We did it!”

Sara smiled, watching Cisco hug Ralph next, then a wildly grinning speedster in red was hugging her and lifting her off her feet. “Whoa!” she clung tightly to Barry, though she laughed as he spun her around. “Easy, Barry! Easy!”

“Sorry,” he set her down again, his smile reaching from ear to ear. “But Sara . . . _thank you.”_

“Of course,” she beamed at him. “Anything for my friends.”

“Uh . . . guys?” Everyone looked around when Cecille spoke, and the woman looked up at them with wide eyes. “My water just broke.”

“Oh, dear,” Brainy blinked.

“OK, we’re going to the med lab,” Alex grabbed Caitlin’s equipment.

“Quickly,” Caitlin agreed, helping Cecille off the bed.

“Baby’s coming,” Cecille gulped. “Oh, boy, baby’s coming!”

“Careful,” Alex warned as Joe and Wally helped Cecille walk towards the exit, Terrill, Leo, Nate, and Winn running to clear the way. “Carefully.”

“Come on, Harry,” Lena took the confused man’s arm.

“Is it just me, or did you feel useless during that?” Kara asked Oliver as the rest of them followed.

“More like _powerless,”_ Oliver corrected.

“I don’t know what I was expecting, but I don’t think it was for that fight to be so . . . ” Malcolm trailed off.

“Anti-climactic?” Laurel suggested.

“Exactly.”

Slade sighed. “Don’t jinx it, wizard.”

_“Magician!”_

Imra shook her head, giggling as the bickering started once more. “To think, I sort of missed that while I was in the future.” Mon-El snorted as they walked out of the lab.

Kara was the only one who looked back when she heard the whine of electronics behind them.

* * *

**_Joe West_ **

“Please, tell me you’ve done this before,” Joe begged Caitlin as she and Alex finished getting ready.

“A few times,” she nodded. “In med school.”

“Med – ” Joe balked.

 _“Med school?”_ Cecille squeaked.

“Let’s just focus here, OK?” Alex cleared her throat.

“OK,” Cecille gulped. “OK . . . med school. OK.”

“Now, just relax,” Alex said as Caitlin shifted to the end of the bed. “Let’s just relax.”

“Right,” Cecille swallowed. “We got this. Right?”

“Exactly,” Caitlin nodded. “Just breathe out. Just breathe out.”

Joe nodded awkwardly, pinching the bridge of his nose as Cecille winced.

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

“Power’s back on everywhere,” Cisco grinned happily as he checked all the monitors in the cortex.

“Now the world can _finally_ get back to normal,” Iris sighed in relief.

“I don’t think the world’s been normal for a while,” Felicity quipped.

“Standing, tossing, turning, falling, falling,” Harry rattled off, absently drawing with a marker on one of the boards.

Ralph frowned, pointing at the man. “What happened to him?”

A warping sound came from the front of the cortex, then DeVoe’s voice answered, “He is Enlightened.” Felicity yelped in shock, and before anyone could react, Mick fired his heat gun, Palmer shot a blast from his suit, Firestorm let loose a fireball, Malcolm and Oliver shot arrows, and Slade fired a bullet at the chair that materialized in the center of the cortex. Everything went through the flickering purple hologram projected. “Another use of Mr. Deacon’s powers,” the hologram said, and Winn backed away from the monitors as the screens fizzled purple. “Technological reincarnation.”

“Brainy?” Kara asked.

“He’s taking over,” Brainy checked everything over.

Marlize walked towards the chair, scowling. “I told you that The Enlightenment will come for you, Marlize,” the hologram said as she approached. “And it will. Remember . . . I thought of everything. Even this moment.”

Marlize shivered, then set her jaw. “Goodbye . . . _my love,”_ she spat, storming around the back of the chair.

She gripped something, then yanked out what appeared to be a power core. The hologram sizzled out of existence, and Brainy nodded as the screens returned to normal. “We’re back online.”

Felicity squeaked. “Guys? The satellite’s in a decaying orbit!”

“What does _that_ mean?” Nora frowned.

“We have a satellite plummeting to Earth,” Winn answered.

“So Marlize deactivating him triggered a literal dead man’s switch?” Laurel asked.

Amaya frowned, looking at the image. “It’s falling fast.”

“Clifford must’ve increased its mass by a thousand-fold,” Marlize gulped.

“The impact of something that heavy and that fast,” Sara’s eyes widened. “How much time does that give us?”

“Three minutes, if we’re lucky,” Lena checked.

“OK, how do we stop something that’s going to send us back into the Stone Age?” Ralph asked.

“Together,” Oliver answered. “Everyone with powers, work on clearing the impact zone. Those of you without, get word out that we need downtown evacuated. Barry, Wally, destroy that satellite.”

The speedsters were gone immediately. “See what happens, wizard?” Slade scowled as Cisco opened a breach.

 _“Magician!”_ the man ground out as he jumped through, the rest of the heroes pouring through the breach.

“Will you guys – ?” Kara turned around to check on Winn, Felicity, Lena, and Brainy.

“We’ve got this,” Winn nodded.

“Go!” Lena waved her through.

Kara nodded, and she was the last through the breach to downtown before it closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said . . . hopefully next chapter is the last of the Flash, but if it isn't, that one will certainly be next to last, and then it'll be on to Supergirl!


End file.
